Ashes and Dust
by The Baz
Summary: Randle Law lost everything he ever cared about, and in response threw himself into his research. What happens when he is given an offer to teach at Beacon Academy that he can't refuse? T for Violence, language, and suggestive themes. NOW BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to go back and try my hand at rewriting this story. It was the first story I ever wrote and it was back when I had absolutely no clue what I was doing, now that I've been doing this for awhile I figured I should show the story that started it all some love. So lets get this shit going. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters, I do however own any OCs within this story, aside from those sent to me by other authors. No profit of any kind is made off this story and all credit goes to the respective owners.**

The rain was pouring down upon the city of Vale, though this did nothing help put out the fires in the distance that were producing a colossal cloud of smoke. People could be heard screaming as they ran for their lives away from the beasts that had made it into the city. Only a few were brave or foolish enough to run towards the chaos rather than away.

One of these few was Randle Law, who was sprinting through the street, tearing through anything that got in his way. He ignored everything as he ran, the rain, fires, screaming civilians, even the blood gushing out of his leg with every step he took.

The wound was rather deep and clearly painful as it had been dealt by an alpha Beowulfs teeth, but Law didn't let it slow him down in the slightest.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay." He repeated over and over as he continued running. An Ursa major ran out of an alley way and saw him running, it let out a loud roar and charged towards him. Law leaped into the air and came down feet first onto its head, he then quickly shoved his fingers into its eye sockets and violently rip the fleshy spheres out causing the creature to begin thrashing around in agony.

Law simply jumped off the beast and continued sprinting towards his destination. It wasn't until he rounded the next corner that he stopped in his tracks. "No." He whispered to himself as he looked upon the scene. He was looking at the building the he, his wife Lina, and their daughter Liorie, all lived in together. Its was completely destroyed.

Law ran to the demolished remains of the building and began picking up debris and throwing it. "LINA, LIORIE!" He shouted as loud as he could, not at all caring if any grimm could hear him. "LINA! LIORIE!" He kept screaming as he continued to dig through the rubble.

"Randle?" He barely heard whispered through the pouring rain.

Law ran over to where he heard it and saw something that caused his heart to drop. "Lina?" He whispered as tears started streaming down his face. Lina was sitting with her back to a wall and a large piece of rebar protruding from her chest causing a large amount of blood to be pouring out.

"Randle, could you look at Lele?" She asked weakly referring to the little girl in her arms. "I think he might have a cold." She said as a trail of blood began to fall from her mouth.

"Liorie?" He said taking the small girl into his trembling arms. "Baby?" He choked out as he looked at his daughter. She wasn't moving or breathing and had blood leaking from the back of her head. Law felt something touch his arm and looked up to see his wife's hand.

"I'm feeling tired darling, I'm gonna take a small nap okay." She said before her arm went limp and fell to her side.

Law sat on his knees motionless as he cradled his lifeless child in front of his dead wife. "No God, please. Please, this can't..." The rain continued to pour down upon the scene. "THIS CAN"T BE REAL!" He screamed as loud as he could while holding his daughter closing to his chest.

Heavy sobs wracked his whole body as his cried. He sat their with his wife and child for an unknown amount of time while completely in shock and unaware of his surroundings.

"LAW!" A voice shouted as someone could be heard approaching. "LAW! If you can hear me say something!" The voice shouted though Law didn't even seem to be aware someone was shouting. The sound of foot falls could be heard getting closer until a man in military dress came into view. "Law! Have you found-" He stopped when he saw Lina against the wall and Liorie in Laws arms. "God no." Was all he could say.

"Cruor." Law said as he slowly turned his head to look at the man. "Is this hell?" He asked clearly in a state of shock.

Cruor couldn't answer his question as he looked at the woman who use to be his teammate pinned to a wall, and his god daughters corpse in the arms of his best friend who looked completely broken. Cruor noticed blood flowing from Laws leg and pulled out his scroll. "This is Huntsmen first class Cruor Reprimere, I've got three injured, a child and two hunters! Get a damn medical team over here NOW!" He shouted into the device refusing to believe that they were really dead.

There was a brief silence over the feed. "Understood Hunter, we have a team headed your way now."

Cruor looked back at his teammate who was holding his daughters head against his own as he cried.

**There we go, the first chapter I've ever rewritten. I can already say I like it more than the original version, plus I made it longer though not by much. Its hard to add a lot of extra content when your just rewriting something that is already preset. I'll try to continue to rewrite this story until I'm happy with it. Tell me what you all think in the reviews. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody before I start this chp I Id like to thank lazerbear7 for making me an OC for this chapter. Btw check out his stories there all amazing. If anyone would like to send in an OC feel free and ill look them over if i like them i may add them in after PMing you.**

**Present day 3rd POV**

"Sir with all do respect, I believe giving that man a job here is a terrible idea." Glynda said straightening her glasses.

Ozpin took a sip from his ever present mug before replying with. "Ms. Goodwitch while I understand your issues with the man it doesn't change the fact that Randle Law is currently the highest authority in the research and use of dust and having him here would be a great opportunity for our student to learn." Causing the blonde to sigh.

"But sir the man is clearly unstable and in the past five years alone has committed a string of petty crimes across the continent. It would look good for the school to have a criminal working for us." Glynda said sternly.

Ozpin picked up a sheet of paper from his desk and began to read over the contents. "I have made arrangements for his record to be cleared and all current charges to be dropped if he is to come work for us, and besides I hardly think a list of trespassing charges makes him a harden criminal." He smiled to himself as he looked over some of the charges finding some of them to be slightly amusing. Ozpin then glanced over at the personal record of their current debate where his smile faltered a bit. "Randle Law isn't an unstable man, he's merely man who's been broken by life and has thrown himself into attempting to achieve what many believe is impossible." He paused for a moment. "Have you read the reports about the breach seven years ago near the edge of the city?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, we lost a huntress on that day along with a little more than a dozen civilians to grimm." She said with a hard face. "I was in Atlas at the time on a scouting mission."

Ozpin stood from his desk and walked to the large window of his office. "The huntress that was lost that day was Lina Law. She died protecting her daughter during the attack. Unfortunately neither survived the building collapsing. Randle Law lost everything that day. I remember assisting with the clearing of the area. When I returned to the area we set up for medical relief with a few civilians Id saved i saw him. Never in my life have i seen a more broken man. As the medics were wrapping up his leg he just kept staring at the floor. When I looked up his files the next day I found him to be an incredible huntsmen with sublime skill. His teams success record was ninety three percent."

Ozpin turned around and looked at his colleague. "I want to give this man a second chance."

Glynda sighed before saying "Very well I'll make arrangements to contact him."

"Oh that won't be necessary I've already taken care of that. I've sent an old friend of his to speak with him." He smile and went back to his desk.

**Miles outside of Vale Cruors POV**

Well after six hours of walking through all this heat he'd finally made it. "I swear he always was a huge pain in the ass." He grumbled to himself as he began to walk towards the door. "Well here goes nothin." He banged on the door.

**So instead of rewriting this entire chapter I just decided to do some heavy editing, after going back and reading some of this I nearly vomited that I use to write that poorly. It really opens my eye about how much I've improved. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys from now on I'm gonna try and make my chapters longer sorry about the delay. Btw starting this chapter I will be using stronger language so you've been warned. Enjoy.**

Cruor banged loudly on the door and got no response. So he thought he might as well try again so a knocked again and again no answer. At this point he was getting a bit frustrated because of all the shit he had to deal with on the way out to this damned place in the middle of nowhere. Seriously who builds a house fifty miles from anywhere? Randle fuckin Law thats who.

"Damn this guys annoying." He mumbled as he looked at the door. "Well I guess there really is only one logical option left." Cruor took a few steps back and cracked his neck before turn to face the door. Cruor cocked his arm back and threw a heavy punch at it and watched as turned to splinters.

Cruor stepped inside the house and notice the mountain of books in every direction. He walked over to the nearest pile and picked out a few. "I've never even heard of these. Grimm Blood Curse, Legends of the Phoenix Faunus, Memoirs of Naze the Eternal." He threw the books back into the pile when i heard a noise for down the hall. "Hey Law, that you?" He called. No answer came so I decided to investigate. Cruor walked down the hall and found a door slightly ajar and pushed it open. There laying on the floor was the very man I was looking for or at least he thought it was. He looked a little to young to be Law and had white hair, he also appeared to be in his mid twenties while Law was nearly thirty four by now and he never had white hair. Cruor remembered how he use to make fun of him while they were at school together over how stupid he thought his red mop of a hair dew was.

"Hey you alive?" Cruor asked as he nudged the guy with his foot.

He moaned as he began to stir, his eyes began to open to show a deep blue. "Cruor is that you?" He said as he managed to pick himself up from the ground. He looked Cruor up and down. "Shit, it is you. You look terrible by the way." He said as he walked past him and over to the bed in the corner of the room and fell onto it. "So what do you want cuz I'm guessing your not here for fun." He asked while laying on his back with his eyes closed.

"Before we get into that first answer me this. Why the hell do you look so young and what happened to your hair?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, it wasn't normal to not age at all in almost a decade.

"Side effects of my research." He stated simply as if it wasn't a big deal.

Knowing Law he probably wasn't going to get anymore than that out of him so just decided to drop it. "Anyway your correct I'm not here for a social visit. I'm here because Ozpin the dean of Beacon academy wants to make you and offer." He explained as Law pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. "He wants you to come teach at his school."

He lit the cigarette and took a long drag off it before saying. "Not interested."

"He thought you might say that, and said if that was the case I was to force you back to Vale to face no less than forty charges of trespassing and vandalism." Cruor said flatly.

Law looked at him for a moment before getting up and walking out of the room and into his living room which was the room that was flooded with books. "You destroyed my door." He said looking at the remains of his front door. He sighed. "Alright what is he offering other than the job?" He asked taking another puff.

"He's made a deal with courts that if you come back and work at his school then you will be granted immunity for all crimes you've committed in the past seven years." Law looked at him skeptically. "And he's willing to allow you to continue whatever research your doing and give funding."

He thought about it for a moment before putting out his smoke in the ash tray. "Fine I'll go, when do we leave?"

"As soon as your ready."

He sighed again. "Fine give me a few minute to grab some things and we'll head out."

I walked out side and waited. It smelled like smoke and paper in there.

After about thirty minutes he walked out holding two large duffle bags and a backpack. "Alright lets go." Cruor said as he started down the path.

"Yo, why don't we just take my bullhead?" He asked pointing to the house.

"You have a ship?" Cruor asked sound skeptical.

"Yeah, out back."

The two walked behind his house and sure enough there was a small bullhead. The type used for transporting troops in and out of combat. "Where did you get this thing?" Cruor asked suspiciously.

"A few years ago a group of angry Faunus wearing masks came by and try to steal the dust I'd been using for my research. So I killed them and kept their ship." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fine, lets go I'm to tired to care right now." Cruor sighed, honestly not that surprised at his story.

The two boarded the ship and after a few minutes the engine started up and they took off toward Vale.

**2 hours later at beacon **

Ozpin and Glynda were walking down the path in the courtyard discussing trivial matters when Glynda looked up and noticed something slightly out of the ordinary. "Sir I don't believe we have any arrivals scheduled for to day." She said as she pointed to the aircraft approaching the school. "And they don't seem to be slowing down." She added.

Ozpin looked towards where she indicated. "Oh dear." Was all Ozpin said as he watched ship approach before taking a sip of his coffee.

**In the Bullhead **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING!?" Cruor screamed at Law.

"I MEAN I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING I CAN'T MAKE IT ANY SIMPLER THAN THAT!" Law screamed back.

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE MAKE IT THIS FAR THEN?" He continued to scream.

"HONESTLY I'VE JUST BEEN PUSHING BUTTONS AND HOPING FOR THE BEST!" He replied.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH LAW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They both started screaming as the ship began to crash.

**Back on the ground**

Ozpin watched as the bullhead crashed into the ground of the courtyard and exploded. He took a sip before walking toward the wreckage.

Student started to come out to investigate all the noise and Glynda had to go and keep them from leaving their classes to see.

As Ozpin reached the crash site he saw two men crawling out of the wreckage. "Ah you survived. Glad to have you Mr. Law." He said before taking a sip of his coffee. "I'll have some paramedics come get the both of you in a moment. Afterwards I'd like to speak with you in my office." He began to walk away then stopped and turned towards the two men. "Oh, and Mr. Law. Welcome to Beacon."

**And thats the third revised chapter for this story, soon if I keep up this pace I'll be ready to start posting new chapters again. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its that time of the week again. Have you noticed nobody updates on the weekends? Anyway Im still accepting any OCs so if you want to send one in go for it. Also If you guys could leave a review and give me some advice that would be awesome.**

**Laws POV**

"Well I've officially been here for one hour and have already caused thousands of lien in property damage and nearly killed myself and Cruor in a blaze of fiery glory." I said to myself as I walked out of the infirmary and towards Ozpins office. "That reminds me, how you holdin up Cruor old buddy?" I asked my old teammate slightly sarcastically. He was walking with a bit of a limp and had bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"Fuck. You."

"Glad to hear it." I said enthusiastically and slapped him on the back causing him to mumble a couple of curses and death threats under his breath. As we approached our destination I turned to Cruor and asked "Hey Cruor, what kind of guy is this Ozpin fellow? I mean I've seen him on TV before but I've never actually met the guy."

He sighed before responding with "I've only met him once when he asked me to go get your sorry ass. A request I sorely regret accepting I might add. But from what I've seen he seems decent enough. I mean he's willing to hire a dumbass like you so he can't be that bad a guy."

"Ahh why ya gotta say such hurtful things." I laughed as I scratched the back of my head. When we reached the door I opened it to find a large office that looked like the inside of a clock with a large window that looked down over the whole city.

"Ah Mr. Law, Mr. Reprimere please come in and have a seat. Could I interest either of you in some coffee?" The gray haired man whom I assumed was Ozpin asked us as if we or more specifically I didn't just crash a aircraft into the courtyard of his school.

"No thank you." I replied while Cruor just shook his head no. I walked up to his desk as he stood up and extended his hand. I took it and gave it a firm shake. I could tell immediately after grabbing his hand that he was a experienced huntsman and a not one to take lightly. "You must be Professor Ozpin, it's nice to meet you." I said with a grin as I released his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." He said retaking his seat. "I must say you made quite the entrance earlier. Why all the students are all talking about it." He said slightly amused.

"Yeah sorry about that. I kinda wrecked your courtyard." I said with a laugh.

"Don't let it bother you. I'll have our resident head mistress Ms. Goodwitch fix it later. That kind of thing has become some what of a specialty of hers." He said dismissively. "I do however wish to speak with you about your future employment here. I assume Mr. Reprimere has already given you the terms of the agreement?" He gesture towards Cruor.

"Yes and I am inclined to accept your offer. However I do have a few extra conditions if I'm going to be teaching here." I stated firmly. "First, I don't want anyone telling me how to teach. I don't care if its not considered normal."

"As long as you get results and nobody is too severely injured then you may teach as you see fit."

"Second, I want full access to Beacons archives. That kind of information could be invaluable to my research."

"Not a problem you'll have access by the end of the day."

"And finally, I want Cruor to be my teaching assistant." This elicited a 'huh' out of Cruor who was leaning on the wall.

"Alright I'll make the needed preparations." He said flatly.

"Wait what now!" Cruor said both frantically and confused.

"Alright just sign here and you'll officially be employed here at Beacon." He said handing me a few papers.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Cruor ask but nobody was listening.

"Here you go." I said handing him back the papers.

"Seriously guys this isn't cool!" Cruor yelled.

"As teachers you'll have your own rooms complete with personal bathrooms and appliances. I'll have Ms. Goodwitch give you a tour of the grounds. She should be waiting for you right outside the door. If you have any other questions or concerns later on please don't hesitate to ask me."

With that I thanked him and turned to take my leave basically dragging Cruor behind me. He wouldn't stop murmuring something about feeding me to a pack of Ursai. Just as I touched to door to leave Ozpin called out "Oh and gentlemen." He said with a grin. "Welcome aboard." He said taking a sip of coffee from a mug that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere.

"This is definitely going to be an experience." I thought as I opened the door.

**A/N Before I go I'd like to make a shout out to to other authors Lazerbear7 and Xera Stark. You guys should definitely give their stories a read there great. Anyway see ya'll next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Im gonna be gone for a week later this month so I thought I'd give guys an extra chapter. Also I meant to say this last chapter but forgot. This story takes place at the beginning of volume 2. Im also sorry about any bad grammar that my be in this. I've been trying to work on that. Anyway I still need OCs so leave one in the reviews or send me a PM if I like them I might use them. Enjoy.**

**3rd POV Laws room**

Law awoke from yet another night of restless sleep. He never slept well, not sense that day. Every time he closed his eyes at night he'd see their faces. Nothing really helped. Pills, liqueur, herbal remedies, he'd tried everything, he'd even tried counting sheep but quit after reaching 16,274. He managed to get in a good 4 hours tonight and decided to get up. After a long hot shower he got dressed in his usual attire. A black t-shirt and baggy black jeans and black and red skating shoes. He was about to put on his duster when he looked at the clock. 6 AM. He knew what that meant. He pulled a small box out from one of his bags. Inside the box was a syringe filled with a lightly glowing blue and white liquid. It was a special blend of dust and other chemicals he developed during his research into immortality.

"Im gonna need to restock soon." He said to himself. The substance itself was a failed attempt at a elixir of immortality, instead of allowing the user to live forever it merely halts the aging process and enhance physical abilities, but this comes at a cost. If the person who takes the drug goes an extended period of time without taking more they will begin experience painful withdraw symptoms and the aging process will begin again. If the user goes to long without the drug one of two things will happen. The first and most likely is that they will fall in to a coma and are unlikely to wake up. The second is that their body will overcome the need for the drug all together.

Law winced as he inserted the needle into his vain and squeezed the liquid into his arm. He immediately felt the rush of what felt like ice water through his body and fell onto his bed shivering, it was not a pleasant experience. After a few minutes he stood from the bed and placed the syringe back into the box and hid it under his bed, he then threw on his duster. It was black on the outside and red on the inside and reached his knees. It had a hood though he only ever put it up when it rained, on the back was his family symbol which was a white cross wrapped in thornd vines.

He looked at the clock again. "6:30, I guess I'll go wake up Cruor." he said with a grinned as he pulled out a pack of ciggs and put one in his mouth.

**Cruors POV**

I woke up as the sunlight was just peaking through my window. I looked at the clock, 6 AM I always wake up at 6 AM. It in my blood after years of military service. I got up and took a quick shower before getting dress in my usual military style uniform and made a cup of coffee to get me mentally ready for the day. I walked over to the window and looked out on the courtyard which had at some point been fixed so that it seemed nothing ever happened at all. I could see a few early rising students out for morning exercises.

"Ya know, maybe this wont be to bad. I mean it pays well and I get to help forge the hunters of tomorrow. I am getting a little up there in the years and cant really fight like I use to with this injury." I thought to myself while looking at my left hand. "This my just be a blessing in disguise." I smiled as I looked out his window. "Yup I think this is gonna turn out jut fin-"

I train of thought was interrupted by his door being kicked open causing me to spit my coffee all over the window. "Yo Cruor how about some early morning sparring." Law said calmly as if he hadn't just kicked someones door open.

"Yeah I take all that back, this is gonna suck." I thought as he felt my eye twitching. "Fine its not like I'll be able to relax again after that entrance. Lets just try not to destroy the arena okay."

"Oh we're going to go out to the forest so we don't have to worry about that."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically. I grabbed my chain sword hoping to get a chance to cut his fucking head off with it.

**Laws POV the classroom**

"Well that was a workout." I said entering the classroom covered in cuts and bruises from fighting Cruor for 2 hours.

"Look at the time I told you we'd be late." He nagged walking in behind me looking just as bad as me.

I Looked at the class and noticed them all giving us weird glances. I walked over to my desk at the front of the room and sat down in my chair. "Good morning everybody my name is Law but you all will refer to me as Professor Law. And this grumpy looking fellow next to me is Mr. Reprimere but y'all can just call him Cruor cuz his last name is to long." He growled at me for this. "Now Im just gonna put my feet up on this desk and lean back to complete the whole 'arrogant prick' look." I said as I put my feet on the desk and lit up another cigg. As I did this a girl in the second row with white hair and pale skin raised her hand. "Yes miss..."

"Schnee. And I don't believe smoking is allowed in here." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Well Miss Schnee if I see anyone else smoking I'll be sure to tell them that." I said equally as smuggly. Gaining me a glare from her. "Alright now down to business. Im going to be teaching you kiddies about the effects and application of dust and dust related items. Also on a side note I'll be teaching an extracurricular class on advanced aura development for anyone whos interested." I said. Jeez Im a little to good at playing the asshole teacher but its the best way to not form any bonds with the students or faculty, I thought.

Ever since that day I've made a conscious effort to keep people from getting close and I've found the best way to do that is to just be as much as a dick as possible. I know this kind of thinking isn't healthy but I just cant stand the thought of losing anyone else. Honestly the only friend I have left is Cruor and Im pretty sure he hates me. **(A/N just thought I might explain why I've Been writing him as such an asshole sorry if this sounds a little forced)**

"Well If there aren't any further questions then lets begin." I said standing up and began writing on the chalk board.

**Another chapter down. Also if you guys could like and share this story that'd be great. I love writing this and can't wait to see y'alls OCs. Anyway thanks for reading Ill probably post again sometime next week so later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys at the end of this chapter I will be posting A format that I would like for anyone who wants to send me an OC to use. It would make my life easier.**

**3rd POV Laws class**

Law was standing at the front of the class giving a lecture about the difference between Ice type dust and Frost type dust. He looked over at the class to notice several people were sleeping. Normally he wouldn't care if students weren't listening in class but sense he was forced to be here and teach these kid then he damn sure wanted them to listen. He decided to it was best to make a example out of one of them. he looked at each of them and decided upon his mark.

"Miss Rose would you please come to the front of the class." At hearing this the young girl shot her head up and looked at him nervously before standing and walking towards the designated spot. Once there Law wheeled out a small table and place 3 vials on it. "Miss Rose could you demonstrate for the class the proper way to mix Frost and Ice types of frost to make a glacial dust crystal."

"Uh sure... Why not." She said hesitantly picking up one of the three vials. Law the placed a small bowl in front of her. She proceeded to dump half the vial into the bowl and did the same with the other vial before picking up a stirring rod. Almost directly after sticking the rod into the bowl the whole concoction exploded in her face causing her hair to fly upwards and then freeze in that position.

"Very good now please go take your seat." He watched slightly amused as the girl waddled back to her seat and tried to fix her hair. The explosion had done the trick and woken everyone else up. "Do you see what happens with dust when your careless. You Miss Rose should feel lucky that all that happened to you was a bad hair due. Im not here to teach you cause I want to. No Im here because it was this or I would officially become a wanted man. I don't want to be in this class anymore than you do but at least you have a choice about it." This declaration had gotten everyone attention. Law reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal sphere. "If your not careful when dealing with dust it could end very badly. The stuff you've been using is what has been decided was safe for the masses to have but tell me something. What if someone like lets say that Roman Torchwick fellow got their hands on this?" He held up the sphere. "This is one of my own creations that nobody else knows how to make. It works similarly to a hand grenade and is triggered by arua." Everybody leaned in slightly to get a better look. "The difference between it and a normal hand grenade is that it has the pay load to level about 60% of this school." Everybody was slightly in awe of the sphere. "Here take a closer look." He said as he tossed it towards a young man with blonde hair who struggled to catch it.

All of the students around him dived for cover afraid of the explosive. After multiple seconds of silence they all lifted their heads to see Law nearly on the floor laughing. "That thing is built to only go off from My aura." he said picking himself up. "The point Im trying to make is as a Hunter you would need to know how to deal with dust related weapons. Listening in my class may be boring for some of you but theres a good chance it may save your life one day." He said as he walked over and retrieved the sphere from the blonde who had apparently passed out from fear. "Miss Nikos could you please take Mister Arc to the infirmary until he wakes up?"

The red headed girl promptly picked up her friend and carried him out of the classroom. Law looked up at the clock and saw what time it was. "Well class it seems we're about out of time for today. Theres no homework for today just remember this." He the took on a very grimm look on his face. "The scary little ball may not be so safe next time." He said very darkly terrifying all the students. "Anyway class dismissed." He then walked out the door like nothing happened.

**Laws POV**

As I made my way to the combat training room I actually found myself looking forward to this next class period. With Cruor called off to investigate a warehouse that had been reportedly used as a recruiting station for the White Fang today had been boring. So I was looking forward to see what my student were capable of.

As I kept walking I came to the door to his destination but instantly after touching the door I knew he didn't want to open it. Slowly I fought against this feeling and pushed it open and there on the other side was none other than the beautiful and terrifying Ms. Glynda Goodwitch. Our eyes met for a few seconds and I slowly closed the door and tried to walk away. "Get in here Mr. Law." I heard from the other side of the door.

"Damnit." I swore to myself as I reopened the door. "Ah Ms. Goodwitch what a pleasant surprise I do hope this day has been treating you well." I said putting on the best fake smile I could managed. So far the whole time I've been at this school its felt like shes had it out for me.

"Mr. Law I'd like to discuss your use of deadly weapons in the class room and causing a student to pass out from fear of said weapon." She said fixing her glasses.

"Oh that." I said trying not to snicker at the memory of all the kids jumping for cover. "They were in no real danger. That bomb is built to only go off when I want it to."

"Thats not the issue here. The problem is you terrifying our students." She said sternly.

I was about to respond when the bell rang. "Im sorry but could we do this whole you yelling at me thing later I have another class to teach."

She looked at me with anger and walked off. "Saved by the bell. Literally."

I walked into my class to only find two teams waiting for me. It was an optional class sure but I thought at least a few more would be here. I looked over all the student in front of me. The first group was team JNPR who all seemed to be excited for the class except for Jaune who seemed to pale slightly at the sight of me. The other team consisted of a kid playing with a deck of cards, a faunus with his eyes covered by a beanie with the old white fang symbol on it and a prosthetic arm. Next to him was a pretty normal looking kid in a hoodie and headphones that were turned up way to loud and finally a girl wearing lots of camo trying to tell the kid with the cards that it was against the rules to gamble on school grounds.

I looked at the chart and apparently they were team GRIN consisting of Gabriel Striker, the kid with the cards and their team leader. Rideat Dente who was the kid with the mechanical arm and according to his records is blind. Well that explains the beanie. Then there was the kid in the headphones Nick Alto who almost never takes them off. How is he not deaf? And Iris Gray whos family has a long military history. She gonna get along great with Cruor.

"Well lets do this." I said clapping my hands. "Ok everybody welcome to advanced aura development. Most of you know me so no need for introductions. Sorry about earlier by the way Mister Arc." I said to him which he just seemed to frown at. "Well today we're just going to go over some of the basics and hit the hard stuff tomorrow when my assistant is back. So lets do this."

**Later that night Glyndas POV**

After my brief altercation with Mr. Law I decided to take the rest of the day off so I would take my anger out on my student. I went back to my room and just decided to take a long bath and go to bed. At around 2 AM I woke up and could get back to sleep. I'd been have dreams about the videos I watched earlier. This morning out of curiosity I looked up footage from the breach 7 years ago. I saw Law arrive on the scene before anyone else and tear through Grimm without even having a weapon. I follow him as far as I could but he had ran into an area where there were no cameras. About 3 minutes later I saw more hunters come in and clear up the remaining Grimm. I also saw Law being carried out of the area by Mr. Cruor and towards the nearest medic.

"Damn if I keep thinking about all that I'll never get back to sleep." I decided to take a walk to try and clear my head. I got out of my bed still wearing my purple pajamas covered in pink hearts. They were on sale and are comfortable so yeah pink hearts. I put on my slippers and walked out the door to the gardens. I always went to the gardens to clear my head.

The night air was cool and the stars were shining bright. It was a beautiful night. After a few minutes I was about to return to my room when in the silence of the night I heard the quiet strumming of a guitar and decided to find the source thinking that it was just some students out past curfew. Then I heard the singing.

"_I never said I'd lie and wait forever, if I died we'd be together I can't always just forget her but she could try."_

I immediately recognized it as Law but I'd never heard someone sing that way. As I followed the music I kept listening.

_"At the end of the world, or the last thing I see, You are Never coming home never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are never ever... Ever.."_

He came into view and I could see him sitting against a tree. He hadn't seen me yet so I just continued to listen.

_"Get the feeling that your never all alone and I remember now At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies SHE DIES"_

_"At the end of the world or the last thing I see, You are never coming home never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the thing that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me. Never coming home never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me." _

At this point I was so entranced in the song that I almost didn't notice the tears streaming down his face.

Then he began to whisper _"If I fall, If I fall, down."_

_"Whoah whoah whoah" _He began singing louder as the tears kept falling. I could feel tears beginning to brim in my eyes as well.

_"At the end of the world, or the last thing I see. You are Never coming home never coming home. Never coming home never coming home. And all the things that you never ever told me. and all the smiles that are never gonna haunt me. Never coming home never coming home. Could I? Should I? All the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna..."_

He trailed off and stopped playing. He just closed his eyes and looked up. I was about to leave cause I thought he may wish to be alone when I heard. "Its rude to spy on people ya know." I knew I was caught so I stepped out.

We just stared at each other. He was the first to break the silence. "Its a beautiful night tonight."

**Alright another chapter down. I wanna thank Xera Stark and 8-bit theif for their OCs. also the song he was sing was ****_The Ghost of You _****by My Chemical Romance. And heres that format I mentioned.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race:Human/Faunus

Aura:

Weapon:

Equipment:

Fighting style:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Background:

Other(optional):

**The more info you give me the more likely I am to choose your character. So be detailed and Original. Anyway LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Im back with another chapter. Sorry for the delay as some of you may know I had to travel for Christmas. Also I've been getting a lot of people telling me to make my chapters longer. While I am trying to do that I do try and make up for the shortness with frequent updates so bare with me. Anyway enjoy.**

**Glynda's POV**

"Its a beautiful night tonight." He said turning his head upwards to look at the stars.

I wasn't sure how to respond. For all I knew I was intruding on a private moment. I looked at him and saw that he didn't seem angry or irritated but rather he seemed more relaxed than anything. "Yes. It certainly is." I said not sure what else to say.

"Please come sit with me. Its always sad to celebrate alone." He said pulling out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth. I made my way to sit on a dry looking log just a few feet from him. Before lighting his cigarette he offer me one which I turned down. Then I thought about what he said.

"What may I ask are we celebrating tonight?" I asked truly curious as to what he was doing out here so late at night. Now that I had a better look at him he didn't look all that great. His eyes were red from what I assumed were the tears from his song, his clothes were a bit disheveled, and I was pretty sure I could faintly smell alcohol from him.

"Tonight is my baby girls eleventh birthday. She'd almost be old enough to enroll in a combat school now. She always wanted to be like her mom and dad were in the stories we told her." He said with a laugh then blowing a large cloud of smoke upwards into the air. He pulled out a small picture of a group of people and handed it to me. In the middle was a red haired man smiling while holding a young pink haired girl. Next to them was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and at her side was a tall man who she could easily recognize as Cruor. Right next to the Red haired man who she noticed was actually Law himself was a tall black haired man leaning on Laws shoulder. It must have been a picture of his old team. "She was a total daddies girl. Every time I got back from an assignment she would latch herself onto my leg the instant I stepped in the door and wouldn't let go until I told her what kind of adventure I went on."

I looked at the photo a little longer before handing it back to him suddenly understanding why he was out here. "She certainly was a beautiful little girl." I said not really sure if I was suppose to comfort him or not. I wasn't sure why but I was feeling bad about how I had been acting towards him. I'd been judging him completely based off his reputation. "Professor Law I'd-"

"Please just call me Law. I've never liked titles." He said cutting me off.

"Alright Law. I'd like to apologize for hounding you sense your arrival here. I've been a bit harsh for inappropriate reasons." I said doing my best to swallow my pride.

He took another drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the ground. "Don't worry about it. I can be a bit eccentric in my teaching methods." He said standing up and picking up his guitar. "Besides Cruor is far harsher when I screw something up." He said smiling and holding out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me stand before saying "We should probably start heading back its getting cold out here."

"Yes it is getting a bit late and classes start early." I said. He offered me his arm which I refused with a wave of my hand.

"Please. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't escort a lady back to her home this late at night." He said acting as if he was offended.

I held back a chuckle and gave in and took his arm. As we walked he told me stories about the trouble he and Cruor would get into when they were younger. I couldn't help but laugh at the one where they used Cruor as bait without him knowing and he ended up getting swallowed whole by a King Taijitu. Apparently it took them an hour to pull him out of the corpse. Once we reached my door I released his arm and thanked him to which he replied by placing a kiss on top of my hand causing me to blush slightly. As he turned to leave I felt the need to say something. "Hey Law." He stopped and looked at me. "You know your not as bad as you try to seem. You don't have to push everyone away."

He smiled and said "Its the only way to make sure I never lose anyone ever again." and with that he vanished. For a moment I thought I'd blinked but I didn't. He was simply there one moment then gone the next without leaving a trace.

I stepped into my room and laid back down into my bed and thought about what I said. I wasn't sure why I'd said it but it felt like it needed to be said and when he replied he may have been smiling but his eyes looked so sad. Then I thought about when he kissed my hand and began to blush again. Law was by no means unattractive but I new that to look at a coworker in such ways was unprofessional. By the way he spoke I could tell he was still very much in love with his wife anyway. I decided to push any attraction to Law out of my mind and considerate to be just a passing fancy. With that I went to sleep.

**Laws POV**

It was already time for class and I was still exhausted and a bit hung over from last night. As the students filed in he could tell most of them were just as tired as he was. Hell even Cruor looked beat.

"Okay class take your seats. Today we're going to talk about Grimm and how they respond to dust. Now can anyone tell me what the difference between a creature of Grimm and any other kind of living creature is."

Immediately the white haired girl in the front raised her hand and I pointed to her. "Creatures of Grimm do not have a soul nor do they have the ability to create an aura."

"Very good. A text book answer. Now can anybody tell me why Dust is so toxic to Grimm." Everyone was silent for a moment before a boy with black hair and a pink stripe in it raised his hand which I pointed to.

"Its not completely understood as to why dust is toxic to Grimm but some believe its related to the not hiving an aura." He stated not extremely confident in his answer.

"Close but no. The reason Dust is toxic to Grimm is because of and substance within their bodies. Now none of you have ever heard of this substance which I have dubbed 'Ashe' because I'm the one who discovered it." Every student was looking at me as if I had just told them a piece of information that could revolutionize the entire Grimm studying community. Which I did. Even Cruor was staring wide eye'd. I pulled out a small vial no bigger than my thumb filled with a black powder. "This is Ashe. This small amount is all I could extract from an entire pack of Ursai. Just as Dust is toxic to Grimm, Ashe is toxic to humans and animals. Grimm naturally produce this in very small amounts but this is what allows Grimm to live without having a soul."

"A few years back I was exploring an old ruin in south vale that predated the founding of the kingdom when I found a ancient scripture that referred to a substance that was similar to dust but was found in Grimm blood. They found the substance inside the leg of one of the 8 Grimm lords they had fought and injured."

Everybody was listening intently to my story when a blonde haired girl raised her hand and asked "Sir what are the 8 Grimm lords?"

"Ah good question. Well the legend is that there are 8 incredibly powerful Grimm that all other Grimm spawned from. There names are said to be Dolor, Odisse, Exitium, Plaga, Mortem, Timor, Desperatio, and Adeptus. Going off this legend and what the scripture said I started experimenting with Grimm to see if it was true and I found that it was."

At this point Cruor had stood up and grabbed me by the arm. "Can I speak with you privately please." He then began dragging me out the door. Once in the hall I could tell he was angry. "Where did you learn all this."

I looked him in the eyes. "Come on Cruor do you even need to ask."

He looked livid. "We swore we'd never return there. We even sealed the entrance to keep others out. After what happened in that god forsaken place why the hell would you ever go back."

"I had to find him. I had to find Vice."

"VICE IS DEAD!" He shouted loud enough that the whole class could hear. He took a step back and breathed. "Vice is dead."

I looked at the floor for a few seconds before I looked him in the eyes. "No he isn't."

**Anyway so theres another chapter. Who is Vice? Are the 8 Grimm lords real? whats the significance of Ashe? Where the fuck are my Cheetos? Most of these questions will be answered next. Thanks for reading now leave a review if you have any advice for me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends. Time for another chapter. Before we do that though I would like to say something about the OC submissions. I love the OCs yall have sent me however I'd like to stress how important detail is for me. Especially in the 'Background' and 'Personality' sections because those are where I look first. Sure your guy may have a totally badass weapon and can take on god himself in a fight but none of that matters if you don't give me a reason to give a shit about the character as a person. How else will I know how to right them. Anyway now that thats done. Enjoy.**

**3rd POV**

"What do you mean he's not dead?" Cruor asked looking Law in the eyes with a low almost growling voice.

Law took a breath. "I want back and broke through the barriers we set up. It was a few years ago and I was hoping to find his body." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before continuing. "I also wanted to find 'it'."

"Why? Why would you ever want to see that thing again. It killed Vice and nearly killed us to." He said getting even angrier.

"Because I thought it would be fitting to share a tomb with my brother." After saying these words he was struck in the side of the head so hard it caused him to fall to the floor and slide multiple feet. At this point they had caused enough commotion that students were starting to investigate what was going on.

"YOU IDIOT! SO YOU JUST DECIDED TO GIVE UP AND DIE!" Cruor yelled as he approached Law who was just lying on the floor. Cruor grabbed Law by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up towards him.

"Why not its not like I had much to live for." He chuckled slightly. "Still don't really." Cruor punched him again this time harder. As Law fell to the floor again he caught himself. He stood up and spit out some blood. "Whats wrong Cruor. I Thought you would be the last person to care whether I died or not. Its not like you tried to help me after I lost everything. Hell you didn't even go to THE FUCKING FUNERAL!" He said as he dashed forward and grabbed Cruor by the face and tossed him out the nearest window which happened to be at the end of the hall. Moments later he followed Cruor out the window into the courtyard. "You know what I found in that god forsaken shit hole. NOTHING. NOT A DAMN THING. NO VICE, NO GRIMM, EVEN THAT DAMNED THING WAS GONE."

Cruor stood and pulled out his blade to which Law responded by pulsing his aura causing metal plates to extend from his sleeves covering his arms forming gauntlets that reached his elbows, while the same thing happened on his legs forming grieves that reached his knees. They both dropped into fighting stances. "Then what makes you think hes still alive." Cruor said looking down his blade.

"I found his journal. The last entry is date 3 days after he was suppose to of died." Law said readying himself for Cruors attack.

"ENOUGH!" Came a voice from behind them. They turned to find a less than pleased Ozpin. "What do you think you're doing. Your suppose to be teachers and here you are about to fight it out like children in front of your students." He shouted pointing to the group of student that had gathered around the windows. "I expected far more from both of you."

"Fuck this." Law said as he turned to leave. Ozpin was about to say something when Law simply disappeared.

"Cruor I'd like to speak with you in my office. Miss Goodwitch please go retrieve Mr. Law. His scroll has a tracker implanted in it." He said turning to the woman who was now approaching the scene.

"Yes sir." She said as she pulled out her scroll and started tracking him.

**Laws POV**

"Shit." I said as I walked the streets of Vale. I knew exactly where I was going. The only logical place to go when your as pissed off as I was. A bar. More specifically a bar owned by an old friend. I could see the sign at the end of the street 'Lombardi's'. Sure the place was a hole in the wall but hell he had liqueur and thats all I really cared about right now.

As I opened the door I noticed the place was next to empty. "Well look who it is. And here I thought you died." The bartender said laughing.

"Good to see you to Max." I said as I pulled out another cig. "Get me something strong and leave me the bottle." I said as I dropped my head onto the bar.

"Damn someone must have really done a number on you to get you this down. What happened?" He asked as he pulled out a glass and a large bottle of whiskey.

"Well." I started as I poured myself some of the liquid. "A couple things really. First I probably just got fired from my new job. Lost my best friend. And most likely just got myself in a lot of trouble with the police." I said before I took a swig of the drink. "So yeah shitty day."

"You know its not even noon yet right?" He said with a smirk. "Well I can't do anything about you friend or the job but if you need to lay low for a while you could crash down stairs."

I was about to reply when the door opened and in walked Glynda. "To late now." I said to Max. 'Well I'm dead so I might as well die drunk' I said as I poured another glass.

Surprisingly instead of killing me horribly Glynda sat down in the seat next to me. "I'll take a Strawberry Sunrise with Vodva and ice." She said barely acknowledging my presence.

"Right away." Max said as he began making whatever it was she just ordered. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth I just turned back to my drink. After a minute Max finished making her drink and brought it to her. "Enjoy."

After another moment of silence she took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes. "What happened?" She asked plainly.

"He didn't react well to some information I gave him." I replied.

"What kind of information?" She asked as she took another sip.

"Information relating to the death of my brother and teammate. He and Cruor were good friends." I said downing another glass. One of the down sides to having dust in your blood is that it makes it much harder to get drunk. I usually have to drink 3 times as much as most people just to get a buzz.

"What happened to him?" She asked before looking at me. After I didn't say anything for a moment she signed. "Why won't you let anyone in?"

"Because Its the only way I won't have to lose anyone ever again." I said to her again.

"You said that last time to." She said looking at her drink. "Law you don't have to always be alone."

**Glyndas POV**

I don't completely understand why but every time I look at him all I feel is sadness. "Please tell me what happened. You keep living like this. If you keep walking around with all of this on your shoulders and never let anyone help you its going to crush you." He didn't say anything he just looked at his glass.

At this point the bartender had flipped the sign in the front to closed and had went into the back room leaving me and Law alone. "I want to help you." I said almost whispering.

"We went to an ancient ruin on a mission to clear the place out of Grimm." He said not looking at me. "Our team was made up of me, Cruor, Lina, and my fraternal twin brother Vice. At the time Lina was one week pregnant with our daughter so we thought we'd pick a simple mission that would be over quickly. Everything started out fine, and the job was going normally. until we found a large stone door. We heard sounds coming from the other side and we thought it was just some more Grimm." He stopped and I could see he was almost shaking and sweat was rolling down his forehead. He turned to me. "I need you to promise to never tell anyone about this."

I could tell he was serious by the tone in his voice. "I promise."

"When we opened the door we found a stair case. It spiraled downwards in a huge circle into a black void. We began to walk down the stairs lighting torches along the wall as we went. As we went down we began to hear whispers. They told us to do things. They'd say things like we need to kill each other before they do us." He shuddered as he spoke about it. "We didn't even know that we were each hearing it separately sense we were all hearing different things. The further down we went the louder the voices got. When we finally reached the bottom we found bones thousands of skeletons all piled up on top of each other. Then we heard the roar." At this point in the story he had tears streaming down his face and was shaking like a leaf. Whatever he saw on that day clearly had him terrified to even think about it.

"It had a roar that could make the devil flinch. It emerged from the bones like a leviathan from water. It must have been at least the size of the schools cafeteria. We tried to engage it but nothing we did had any effect. Bullets, rockets, blades, bombs, nothing. So we ran. Up the stairs we went as fast as we could but it followed us. We knew if it made it to the surface it would be disastrous. So we had to make sure it didn't. Before we could do anything Vice jumped onto the thing and tried stabbing its eyes out and surprisingly it worked. The creature fell all the way back to the bottom with Vice still on it." He sighed. "Just before he fell he yelled at us to run and we did. I left my brother there to die."

"We sealed the entrance and swore to never return. We spread a rumor that there wasn't any ruins there and that the area was overrun with Grimm and Vice was killed by one. Years later I went back. This is why Cruor was mad. After I lost my family I decided to go and die fighting against that thing just as my brother did. But what I found there told me he didn't die. I found his journal and it explained how he survived and how he learned what that thing was." I was about to tell him he didn't have to go any further because he was on the verge of sobs. I grabbed his hand. "I must look pretty pathetic right now. Crying like a baby because of a story that happened over a decade ago."

"Its okay. I told you I wanted to help you and I'm going to." It was at this moment that he looked at me in the eyes and thanked me. I can't really believe myself for allowing this to happen to me but I think I may be having feelings for this man but even if thats the case it would be wrong to attempt to try something right now. Ill have to address these feelings at a later time.

"Well. Not only did I learn how he survived but I also learned what we faced. We had fought Timor. One of the 8 Grimm lords. God of Fear."

**And another chapter down. Sorry if Im moving a little to fast with the relationship between Law and Glynda but I've never done a romance so bare with me. Anyway I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys its time for another chapter. Wow I usually have a lot more to say. Damn. Anyway enjoy.**

**Glynda's POV**

At first I didn't register what ha'd just said. The 8 Grimm lords were suppose to just be myths. But here is a veteran hunter claiming he'd fought one.

"Thats why Cruor was so angry. I went there to die." He said as he took a long swig straight from the bottle forgetting about the glass. "So whats your opinion?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "I think that it was an incredibly stupid idea and your an idiot for even considering it." I said with as much grit as I could muster. He seemed to sink a little at this. "However. I also believe you weren't in your right mind at the time having just experienced one of the most horrible tragedies a human can go through. Your not weak. You could have ended it all at any time. Instead you endured and pushed on and I believe that is what defines you as a person."

He looked me in the eyes with a look that held a mixture of shock and gratitude. "Why are you here Glynda?" He said after a moment and looking away.

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding what he meant.

"Why are you trying to help me? I assume Ozpin sent you here to get me after I stormed off, but you didn't have to talk to me. You didn't have to sit here and listen to me go on about the past." He said looking at the bar.

To be honest I didn't know the answer to that question myself. All I know is when I saw how broken he looked something inside of me told me to help. "I don't know. Your a good man Law. Better than most, and I believe you deserve another chance at things and..." I wasn't really sure where I was going with this but decided to just go with my gut. "And want to be there to help you." Shit that came out sounding just a tad bit to close to a love confession. Im not some school girl with a crush at recess. Im a grown woman. Im a Huntress. Whether or not I may have some form of attraction to Law is neither here nor there. All that really matters is that he needs help.

He looked at me and saw the small blush on my face. Out of nowhere he just starts laughing. Once he regained control over him self and notice my face had gotten even redder from his laughing he placed his hand on mine and said "Thank you Glynda. I mean it."

We sat there for a few minute in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but rather a content silence. He was the one who finally broke it. "So do I still have a job or should I try to find someone to smuggle me out of the kingdom." He said half amused.

"Ozpin will probably lenient on the two of you though I will say I've never seen him quite that worked up before but thats probably because you two were in front of students when it happened."

He stood from his seat at the bar and place a wad of cash on it next to the bottle he was drinking from. "Theres somewhere I need to go before I go back. Don't worry I will return. You can come with me if you want." He offered.

"No thank you. Ill inform Ozpin that you'll be returning and see if I can get him to calm down a bit. though I would recommend that you return by tomorrow." I said smiling. He nodded at me and turned to leave.

"Tell Max I said thanks for the drink and to keep the change." He said as he left.

After he left I finished my drink and paid Max and relaying what Law said to which he just chuckled. As I left the bar and made my way back to the school I realized something. "Dammit. I think I'm falling for that jerk." I said pinching the bridge of my nose as I kept walking.

**Law's POV**

After leaving the bar I went to the cemetery where Lina and Liore were buried. I spent a few hours there before I made my way to a place I never thought I'd go to again. My old home. It was starting to get dark out and I'm pretty sure that I saw that Yang girl from one of my classes pass by on a motorcycle at high speeds with a blue haired kid on the back of the bike. After deciding it wasn't worth thinking about I continued on my way.

After a few more minutes of walking I arrived. The building had been rebuilt along with most of the neighborhood. As I was about to leave I noticed someone watching me. He was tall and wearing a hood but was clearly a man. When I turned to face him he just walked around a corner. I started running to where he was and arrived just in time to see him turn into an alleyway further down the street. We continued like this for almost ten minutes. Me being just a bit behind him but never being able to catch him. I was just about to say 'fuck it' and use my semblance when he simply stopped and stood there in the street. "Who are you and why are you watching me?" I yelled frustrated by the little game of cat and mouse I had been forced to play.

Instead of answering me he just pointed towards a nearby freeway. After looking where he was pointing I notice under the freeway were four of my students fighting a giant robot. I looked back to the hooded man who the pointed to a building at the end of the street. I didn't know what he was pointing at until I saw a small light on the roof. There was a man with what looked like a very high caliber sniper rifle and he was pointing it at my students. "Who are you?" I asked turning to see the man walking away. "Why are you watching me?"

He just continued to walk without answering. Unfortunately I didn't have time to chase him. If I didn't take out that sniper then those girls were going to be sitting ducks. I sprinted towards the building activating my gauntlets and grieves as I ran. I jump onto the side of the building causing a large crash. The sniper must have noticed me because he hurried a lined up a shot on one of the girls as I was climbing the side of the building. "Nobody tries to kill my students but me you piece of shit." I said as I was just about to reach him. A heartbeat before I got to him he pulled the trigger. At that same moment I activated my semblance and time stopped. I looked at the bullet that had just left the barrel of the gun just sitting there in the frozen time.

I grabbed the bullet in my hand and bent the barrel the the gun with a stomp. I had to be quick. My semblance could only stop time for a total of five seconds. In that five seconds I could move freely through the frozen time and interact with object though I had to wait for time to continue to flow again before the effects of whatever I did to occur.

Once time started again the sniper had no idea what had just happen. It took him a second to notice me standing over him. When he looked at me his face was filled with complete terror, or at least what I could see that wasn't covered by the mask he was wearing. I crossed my arms and dropped the bullet in front of me. He watched it drop not fully comprehending what it meant. He started scooting away on his ass as I took a step forwards.

"You were going to try and kill one of those girls with that shot right? And you know that those girls are my students right?" I said with as dark a voice as I could. The sniper was practically pissing himself at this point. "You must know that as their teacher its my duty to protect them right? So you must be prepared to face the consequences for trying to hurt them RIGHT!?" At this he got to his feet and screamed as he started to run in fear. I used my semblance again to get to the other side of him causing him to run into me and fall to the ground.

"Oh theres no running from this my friend." I said as I cocked my arm back and prepared a punch. "Goodbye." Is all I said before hitting him with a punch hard enough to crush a deathstalkers armor. He went flying through the sky until he disappeared with a small twinkle in the distance.

"Don't forget to write!" I yelled after him. "Well I did my part girls Im going home." I said as I watched the girls fight the robot before I let another cigg and started walking back to the school.

**Another chapter down. Honestly I thought at least one person would have got the SCP reference last chapter but nope. Anyway I got a lot of inspiration for Law's semblance from Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Anyway until next time LATER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello friends. So I got board and decided to write another chapter early. So anyway enjoy.**

**Laws POV**

"I won't say this is bullshit, but this is bullshit." Was all that kept running through my as I found myself hanging upside down from the ceiling in the ballroom taking orders from a teenage girl.

"Okay I'm going to throw you this end of the streamer and your going to attach it over there." Yelled the blonde.

"Yeah yeah just throw the damn thing." I said trying to not fall from this height to land on my head. This was Ozpins idea of punishment. After returning and reporting what had happened with the sniper he decided to let me off the hook, however he is forcing me to help decorate for the dance coming up. At least its better than what Cruor has to do. He was put in charge of paper work for all the damage that was caused during the fight between the students and Roman Torchwick.

After attaching the streamer I looked to my personal slave driver only to find her talking to her friends about fog machines. I sighed and pulled out a cigg. This was a lapse i judgement on my part. I had forgotten that I was using one of my hands to hold on to the ceiling. Once I removed said hand that old bitch 'gravity' did her thing and I fell to the ground. "Dammit." I said laying on the floor trying to figure out whether or not I just broke my back. Lina did always say these things would kill me. After standing up and lighting the 'death stick' as Cruor called them I decided it was time to take a short break.

"Hey Yang I'll be back in a few." I said without even being acknowledged. As I left the room I just decided to wander. After about half an hour and three more ciggs I decided to head back when I heard arguing. I turned the corner to find two student who I actually recognized yelling at each other.

"Theres nothing wrong with fighting for what you believe is right." Shouted Rideat.

"It is when innocent people get hurt because of it. I want to be treated the same as everyone else to but that no excuse. You wearing that symbol does nothing but remind people of what they fear about us." Blake shouted back at him.

"I wear this symbol proudly as a sigh of what it means to be a faunus unlike you who are such a coward that you have to hide behind that bow instead of embracing who you are. The current White Fang may very well be filled with violent scum who are doing more harm than good, but at least their trying!" Blake was about to snap I could tell. I had no qualms with the White Fang myself. Sure I'd killed a few of their members here and there but I'd also made a few friends with some of their member. Of course I made these friends during what some would consider 'questionable business transactions' but their really the only group that has access to unstable dust samples and doesn't ask question as to why I want it.

"I may not agree with how the White fang does business now but not everybody they've hurt were innocent." He said pulling off his beanie and brushing aside his hair. His face was badly burned and his eyes were a dead grey color. He got closer to Blake who was visibly shakend by the boys appearance. "This is where your peaceful protests got me and I was lucky. This is why I wear their mark proudly even after all the bad that they've done and I will be damned if I'm gonna let a disgrace like you tell judge me for the way I think."

And that was the straw the broke the camels back. With tears in her eyes Blake cocked back a fist to punch him. Rideat reacted to this by pulling his arm out of his pocket. He lunged forward with the clawed metal arm aiming for the girls throat. I took this as my Que to step in. I activated my Semblance and got between them as fast as I could grabbing both of their arms. Once time began to flow again they both while stunned at my sudden appearance never took their eyes off the other.

"Thats enough. Blake go to your dorm room and stay there until I come a find you. If your not there when I arrive then I WILL have you expelled from the academy." I said calmly ignoring the shocked look this got from her. I released her arm and waved her off. Once she left I turned to Rideat.

"That attack was meant to kill her. If I hadn't stepped in she'd be on the floor in a puddle of her own blood right now." I said as calmly as I could releasing his arm. He proceeded to put his beanie back on covering his face. He tried to hide it but he was clearly terrified. Whether it was of what I was going to do or of the actions he was about to take I didn't know.

"I'm sorry, I din't mean to. I just reacted." He said placing his hand back into his pocket.

"Your aware that if I alert the headmaster about what just happened here theres a good chance you'd be expelled. Tell me why I shouldn't." I didn't want to see this kid kicked out of the academy. If that happened then he'd probably just end up back with the White Fang and that would help anyone.

He didn't say anything. "What do you think of 'us'?" He asked me.

"Depends on your definition of 'us' really."

"I mean the White Fang."

"Well in all honesty I have no opinion at all. Their just a bunch of poor bastards trying to carve out a place in this shithole of a world. While Blake was right when she said that they take things to far you were also right when you said that their at least trying to do something. You were also correct when you said that not everyone they target is innocent. Take me for example." I said with a laugh. "They targeted me a few years ago because they wanted why designs for a weapon of incredible power that I developed in my spare time. I killed everyone of them except one. Me and him went at it for at least two hours before I pinned him down and had my hand around his neck he surrendered. He told me he had a son at home waiting for him and that he wasn't going to leave that boy alone again."

"I asked him why he attacked me. He told me that he was a high ranking member of his group and that the people at the very top said that I was creating a tool to destroy them for good. Of course this was nonsense. I only made the design for the damn thing because I was bored and had some extra materials lying around. After that I stayed in touch with the old bastard. Thanks to me he was made aware of the corruption in their ranks and in return he sold me dust under the table. He was a good man."

Rideat looked at me or at least I think did. It was hard to tell with his eyes covered up and all. "What was his name?"

"Abraham." There was a moment of silence between us until he just started laughing like a crazy man. After a few minutes of laughter he straightened himself up.

"Abraham Dente?" He asked.

"Yup."

"So you knew my old man huh." He said with a smile.

"Honestly I just thought you had the same name. I didn't know you two were related till just now." I said slightly surprised that Rideat was one of my old buddies sons. "Anyway all that aside. You did nearly kill another student. So Im gonna need to punish you in the worst way a man can be punished." I said with an evil smile causing him to shiver. "Your going to swallow your pride, get on your hands a knees and ask Blake to forgive you for calling her a disgrace."

"But what about her. She threw the first punch?" He wined slightly.

"Dont worry she will be dealt with. Any way come with me." I said making my way to team RWBY's room. It was a pretty quick walk and the dorms were pretty much empty at this time of day. "Alright stay out here until I say." I said to Rideat before knocking.

The door opened and I stepped in closed it behind me. Blake was sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. She looked up at me. Her eyes were dark from a mixture of sleep deprivation and tears. "Professor Law." She said quietly. I grabbed a wooden chair from nearby and sat down.

"Miss Belladonna. We need to talk." I said gently.

"I know I reacted like a child and I'm sorry for wasting your time on this." She said very rationally almost like she rehearsed it.

"I'm not sure you fully grasp what just happened back there." I said still very calm. She looked at me in a mixture of confusion and worry. "If I hadn't stepped in the moment that I did you would be dead right now. Rideat would have torn out your throat."

Her eyes got wider at this. She clearly wasn't aware of how close she just came to dying. "And he would have been able to claim self defense because you threw the first punch. Im not angry with you and neither is Rideat. In fact he feels worst about this than you do."

"Im sorry." she whispered.

"Im not the one who you need to say that to." I said as I opened the door. Rideat stepped in looking no better than Blake. "I believe Mr. Dente would like to say something." He then got on his knees and bowed his head.

"Blake Belladonna Im sorry I called you a disgrace and a coward." He said genuinely.

"Im sorry for insulting your beliefs." She said in reply.

"Great now kiss and make up." I said with a smile only to get hit in the face with a pillow and in the shin with a metal arm. "Ow. Come on I was just joking. But seriously I happy to see you two making up. If you need me I'll be in the infirmary getting my back checked out." I said leaving those two to talk. Before leaving I poked my head back in the door and said "And no more fighting. I won't always be there to save one of you from the other" And with that I left.

**Alright another chapter down. Next up is THE DANCE. So yeah Im excited for that. Anyway LATER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello friends. Its time to try my hand at a bit of fluff. Unfortunately as few to none of you may know I am a manly man of manness who only cries for a couple hours after watching the Wilson scene from Cast Away. In other words Im not well versed in the art of romance. Also I'd like to thank Xera Stark for allowing me to use a few of his OCs for this chapter. Anyway enjoy.**

**3rd POV**

Law was currently standing in the ball room with a cigarette in his mouth and a cup of punch in his hand. He was enjoying the calm before the storm. The dance hadn't started yet and all the students and guest were busy getting ready. As a part of his and Cruors punishments they were required to act as chaperons for the events. To say he was a bit unhappy about this was an understatement, he could be spending this time working on his research or doing pretty much anything else. He wasn't a fan of parties, at least not anymore. Back in the day he would drag his old team all over town after parties and not falling asleep until noon the next day, however ever sense his family died he became a bit more of a shut mixed with a bit of mad scientist.

Cruor was standing at the other end of the ball room wearing his full military uniform. The two of them hadn't really spoken to each other sense their fight.

"Excuse me Mr. Law but for tonight I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from smoking indoors. We will be having some important guests here and don't wish to offend anyone." Ozpin said as he entered through the main door.

With a sigh Law put the cigarette out by pressing it into the palm of his hand letting his aura protect him from being burned then flicked it into the nearest trash can.

"Thank you. Now I trust everything is ready for the evening." He asked politely.

"Lets check." Law said as he pulled out a check list from seemingly nowhere. "Speakers, check. Refreshments, check. Lights, check. Security, check. Stage and band, check. Streamers..." He gain a bit of hatred in his eyes as he thought of those blasted streamers. He could still feel the pain in his back from the fall he suffered putting those damn things up. "Check. Everything is accounted for. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know if Ms. Goodwitch is bringing a date to the event would you?" He asked not completely sure as to why he asked it himself. Sure he found the woman to be extremely attractive and beautiful. He also found her compassion towards him surprising, but he wasn't sure if he'd go as far as to say he was growing feelings for her.

Ozpin chuckled a bit. "No. I am not currently aware of Ms. Goodwitch's availability status at the moment." He said with a knowing smirk.

Law chuckled a bit himself. "How about you Ozy? Are you planning on bringing anyone tonight? Im sure a powerful and mysterious man like you would have no problem getting any woman you'd like." This caused the headmaster to burst into laughter.

"You'd think that wouldn't you? However this job takes up most of my free time leaving very little room for a romantic relationship. Also, Ozy?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah you know. Everybody always treats you so damn formally that I figured if someone didn't mix things up a bit you'd end up with some kind of god complex and go insane. And I consider us friends so I dropped the formalities." He said as he kept his eyes on the clip board going over the guest list again.

"Ahh I see. So you believe I may go crazy with power. That certainly is an interesting way of looking at things." He said with a grin as he turned to leave. "The ball starts in an hour and a half. I've heard that Ms. Goodwitch bought a new dress for the occasion so if I were a man interested I would dress for the occasion as well." He said never stopping his stride.

After a momentary glance around the room Law left for his room.

**An hour and a half later Law's POV**

I really hate suits. Their to tight and restricting. "Well this things going to start any minute now." I mumbled to myself as I opened the main doors to see a large group of students all dressed in their formal clothes. I pulled out my scroll and called Ozpin.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey. Everybody is waiting outside. You want me to start this thing?" I asked.

"Yes go ahead." And with that he hung up.

I pushed both of the large door open and addressed the crowd. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Please come in and enjoy yourselves." I said before standing aside to allow everybody to enter. I watched as all the people made their way into the building and scattering across the room, some went to the refreshments table while others hit the dance floor.

"Lookin sharp professor." I heard come from next to me. I turned and saw Rideat standing there wearing a suit of his own.

"Thanks. Hey is my tie on strai... You little bastard." I said as I remembered that he was blind and was just messing with me.

He let out one of those high pitched laughs that he always did. "You wouldn't believe how many people fall for that." He said still laughing.

I sighed. "So are you here with someone. I noticed you and Ms. Belladonna were getting along a bit better." He laughed again.

"I don't know if I'd say that. Anyway It was good seeing you teach." He said before walking away.

"I swear Im gonna kick his ass one day." I said to myself. I looked around at the rest of the people. I enjoy people watching. I looked over at the punch bowl to see two of my students tearing into the sugary snack. Nora Valkyrie and a purple haired girl whose name I believe is Skyla. Each had an accompanying male student trying to drag them away from the sugar before they hit their sugar overloads. Rin and Xera were looking at each other with fear as I imagine they were thinking about the chaos that would ensue if they didn't get the girls under control. Xera is an interesting student. I learned about his true origins and situation from Ozpin when he gave me the run down of any students that had 'special' attributes.

Imagine my surprise when I learned that not only did the legendary Phoenix faunus exist but I had one in my class. Unfortunately he refused my request for some blood and possibly a feather or two for my research. I turned my attention towards the dance floor to see two more of my students waltzing. Nick Alto was still wearing his headphones which wasn't really a shocker. His partner was Iris Gray from his team. It seemed that she was the one leading the dance. Even though Nick loves music it seems he not that great of a dancer. The final member of team GRIN was sitting against the wall surrounded by girls. He appeared to be picking them up with complex magic tricks using his cards.

"Good evening Law." Came a voice I new quite well from behind me. "You seem to clean up quite well."

I turned and saw Glynda standing there wearing a beautiful form fitting sleeveless blue dress. Her hair was straightened and down. Around her neck was a silver chain holding a tear drop shaped blue ruby. Her glasses were missing and she had just a bit of make up under her eyes making them stand out. I'd be lying if I said she didn't look drop dead gorgeous.

I smirked. "I must say Ms. Goodwitch you look amazing this evening. I'm pretty sure some of the male students are staring mouths agape." She laughed at this.

"Unfortunately for them I'm more interested slightly more matured men." She said looking at me.

"I don't suppose you'd give this poor soul the luxury of a dance would you." I said bowing dramatically.

She took the hand that I held out and said. "On one condition." She said as we walked to the dance floor.

"And what pray tell would that be?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want you to sign up to take a team of students out into the field and have them shadow you on a mission for the upcoming field trips." She said as we reached the center of the dance floor and I took her hand and waist.

"What kind of mission would I be taking them on, and is anything I'll need to do special?" I asked slightly interested.

"You will chose your mission as long as you can give good enough reasons for and we will provide you a list of required things you'll need to do." She said as we began to move to the music.

"Alright. But only because you asked nicely." I said in a low voice a dipped her to the song. "So what do you think of tonight's dance so far?"

"It going quite smoothly. Nobody has embarrassed themselves yet." She said looking around slightly.

"What do you mean?" I was curious as to what she meant.

"Every year when we hold this dance somebody always does something or has something happen to them that humiliates them. It never fails in all the years I've been teaching here." She said with an amused look on her face.

"Oh so its like a cursed event? Thats interesting. You want to make a wager?" I said as an idea popped into my head. It was a strange idea but I wasn't thinking clearly. I hadn't had a woman this beautiful in my arms sense Lina passed and a beautiful woman can mess with a mans head better than anything else.

"What kind of wager?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Simple. We place a bet on whether it will be a male or female who will embarrass themselves." I said with a smirk.

"Okay. But what do I get if I win this bet?" She said interested.

"What do you want?"

She thought about it for a moment looking around for inspiration. "If I win you have to get up on stage and play a song."

I looked at her surprised. "Your evil. Deal but if I win you have to let me take you out to dinner."

She smiled. "Deal. Im gonna guess its gonna be a boy."

"And I say its gonna be a girl." I said with my mind going back to Nora and Skyla going crazy with their sweets.

We danced for a while longer before taking a break and walking over to join Ozpin and a tall man wearing a military uniform. "Ah Professor Law, I'd like you to meet an old friend general Ironwood." I reached out to shake his and which he did the same.

"It a pleasure. I here your one of the people who helped get me this job." I said remembering Cruor saying something about him.

"Yes. I thought that your past service as a huntsman earned you some slack with your string of minor crimes. Besides its not like they were serious in the first place." He said in a strong voice before turning to Glynda. "Ah Glynda you look stunning this evening."

I tuned out that part of the conversation and looked around and noticed Cruor was alone leaning against the wall. "Excuse me friends but there is something I must attend to." I said as I took my leave of the group and activated my semblance to stop time. In that five seconds I was able to cross the dance floor and lean against the wall next to Cruor. "Don't tell me your just gonna sit here in the dark all night." I said causing him to jump.

"Fucking shit Law. I hate it when you do that." He said trying to calm his heart beat. "What do you want?"

"I think we need to talk." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs against the wall.

"Theres nothing to talk about. I over reacted and started the fight." He said never looking me in the eyes. "And you were right. I wasn't there to support you when you needed it most. The day of their funeral I was so drunk I could barely move. I stayed that way for the next four days." He sat down next to me still not looking at me. "Everyday for the next five years I told myself I would go see how you were doing but I was to scared. You looked so dead that day that I was scared that if I went to see you I find you dead by your own hand. then I heard that you had basically become a mad fuckin scientist. You seemed like you had moved on and I didn't want to remind you. When you told me you tried to kill yourself it reminded me of those times."

I sat there listening. I never thought that the whole event affected him that much. I thought I was the only one but I guess I was wrong. "Cruor. Im sorry man." I said lowly. "Im pretty fuckin selfish huh." I said with a laugh.

"Yes, and an asshole." He said finally turning to look at me. I held out my fist and he hit it. "What going on over there?" He said pointing to a large group of student laughing.

"I gonna go find out." I said having a vague idea. What I found made me cringe for more than one reason. Jaune Arc was wearing a dress and asking his teammate to dance. I turned and saw Glynda looking at me with a smirk. "Shit." Well if Im gonna do this I might as well go all out. I walked over to Cruor. "Hey Cruor, do you still play bass?"

"Yeah why?"

I explained to him the situation. "Fine. but you owe me." He said heading to the side of the stage. I looked around until I found who I was looking for. I walked over to him.

"Hey Xera, I need your help."

He looked at me with a weird look. "With what?"

"I need you to help me play a song my being my lead guitarist." I said pleading.

"No."

"Okay how about this. You do this for me and I don't special order 100 lbs. of extra sugary cotton candy and give it to Skyla as a gift along with a full crate of energy drinks." He looked at me with terror in his eyes.

"You wouldn't." He stuttered out.

I got close into his face. "Try me."

"Fine. Your an evil bastard." He said as he walked over to where Cruor was.

"Two down one to go." I looked around again until my final target came into view. I walked over to him. "Hey Nick I need a favor." I said tapping him on the shoulder. He removed one of his ear phones. "You wouldn't happen to know how to play drum would you?"

"Yea why?" I explain it to him. "Sure I'll help you but you'll owe me a favor later."

"Awesome." With that we headed over to the stage and I took my spot at the center. I noticed Ironwood walking out the door. Everybody was looking my way as the music stopped.

"Good evening everybody. I do hope your all having a good time tonight. Anyway the reason I'm up here is because I lost a bet and now have to play a song for you good people so yeah. Thats a thing." I turned around and quickly briefed everybody on the song.

Xera started playing at the same time as Nick and I.

_"Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_  
><em>And turning all against the one<em>  
><em>Is an art that's hard to teach<em>  
><em>Another clever word<em>  
><em>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<em>  
><em>And as you step back into line<em>  
><em>A mob jumps to their feet<em>

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
><em>Man, he never had a chance<em>  
><em>And no one even knew<em>  
><em>It was really only you"<em>

At this point in the song the crowd had started to get into it and started to dance as well. This was one of the song I learned when I was younger. It was a bit out of date for these kids but they didn't seem to care.

_"And now you steal away_  
><em>Take him out today<em>  
><em>Nice work you did<em>  
><em>You're gonna go far, kid"<em>

_"With a thousand lies_  
><em>And a good disguise<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>When you walk away<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em>See 'em running for their lives"<em>

When the chorus started the whole crowd went wild.

_"Slowly out of line_  
><em>And drifting closer in your sights<em>  
><em>So play it out I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>It's a scene about me<em>  
><em>There's something in your way<em>  
><em>And now someone is gonna pay<em>  
><em>And if you can't get what you want<em>  
><em>Well it's all because of me<em>

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
><em>Man, I never had a chance<em>  
><em>And no one even knew<em>  
><em>It was really only you"<em>

_"_And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day  
>Nice work you did<br>You're gonna go far, kid  
>Trust, deceived!"<p>

The crowd started jumping to the music and a few kids started moshing.

_"With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>When you walk away<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em>See 'em running for their lives<em>

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
><em>He never had a chance<em>  
><em>And no one even knew<em>  
><em>It was really only you"<em>

Now everybody started sing along.

_"So dance, fucker, dance  
>I never had a chance<br>It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives"<em>

_"Clever alibis_

_Lord of the flies_  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>When you walk away<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em>See 'em running for their lives"<em>

At the end there Xera broke off into a solo of his own doing a power slide in the process before doing a stage dive into the crowd. He land on his back while still playing. By the time he made it back to the stage he was the only one playing and the crowd was going insane. I patted him on the back once he finished and said to him. "Your gonna go far kid." Before making my exit.

Once off stage I was greeted by Glynda. "That was amazing. How did you get Xera to help you?"

"Oh you know. I appealed to his better nature." I said with a smile. "More importantly I was hoping that you'd still allow me to take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

She smiled at me. "I believe I may be able to make some time for you." She said before giving me a quick peck on the cheek and walking off towards Ozpin.

"Nice catch teach." Came a voice from next to me.

"Get out of here Alto. Go hang with your girl Iris." I said with a smirk. I looked over the crowd still smiling until my eyes fell upon a certain face. A face I knew I'd seen before. Then it hit me. "The hell is she doing here?"

I walked over to the woman who was currently dancing with a gray haired boy. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss. May I steal you from this young man for a dance." She turned to look at me and her eyes widened slightly.

"Of course. Mercury I'll be back." She said as she moved to dance with me.

"How longs it been Cinder?" I said as we danced.

"Three years. Im curious why your here Mr. Law. I thought you were hold up in a shack experimenting with dust." She asked. I met Cinder a few years ago when she tried to buy the schematics for the same weapon the white fang tried to steal. Once I made it clear I wasn't selling she tried to steal it as well. After about a few minutes of heated battle she realized she couldn't beat me and ran.

"I work here now. They hired me to teach what I know about dust. Now if I may ask why such an infamous woman like you is attending a dance like this I'd be less likely to turn you over to Ozpin. You and I both know that if I wanted to theres not much you'd be able to do. We're surrounded by people who would help if I asked." I smirked at her.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone tonight I just came for some info. Besides if you turn me in then I'd be able to tell them all about some of the shadier deals you made in the past. You know, the one that they wont just over look." I frowned at this.

"Very well. As long as no one is hurt tonight we didn't see each other. However just know I'll be watching." I said as the song ended and I released her. I made my way to Cruor to let him know what was going on. If theres anyone I know I can trust its him. "I'll be watching her very close."

**Well there we go. The longest chapter I've ever written. The song he sang was ****_'Your Gonna Go_** _**Far Kid' **_**by '****_The Offspring'._**** Anyway thanks again to Xera Stark for lending me their OCs. Also if y'all have a chance read their story they just started the tournament and it really awesome so far. LATER**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends. I have some bad news. As of this chapter I am no longer accepting new OCs. I thank everyone who sent in OC and do plan on introducing OC in the future that you guys have sent me. Anyway enjoy.**

**3rd POV**

"And then I yelled 'I don't really know how to fly this thing.' and he started screaming about how he hated me. Then we crashed." Law said as he finished his story. Law was currently having a nice candle lit dinner with none other than Ms. Glynda Goodwitch and surprisingly they were having a good time. This was the first date Law had been on in years and he wasn't really sure of his skills in the area of romance but he hadn't had feelings for a woman like this sense Lina so he'd at least give it a shot.

Glynda laughed at his story with a hand over her mouth. "I have to say, nobody has ever made quite the entrance that you and Cruor did. Though I guess surprising people is kind of your thing right." She said as she took a sip from her wine.

"What do you mean?" He said curiously, he'd never really thought of himself as an interesting man. Sure he had plenty of stories of the trouble he'd gotten himself in over the years but that didn't really make him an interesting person did it?

Glynda smiled placing the glass back on the table. "Well when Ozpin first suggested you come and teach at Beacon I thought that you were just a lunatic playing with dust, but you turned out to be an incredibly brilliant man. After meeting you I thought that you were a self absorbed jerk, but now I know you care about others far more than yourself. Your a good man Law." She placed her hand on his. "A better man than you give your self credit for."

Law smiled at this. "Come on lets take a walk." He said placing money on the table and standing. He offered Glynda his arm which she took and they made their way out of the restaurant and made their way down the street towards the park. It was around nine o'clock and dark out so the park was mostly empty accept for couples out for a walk much like they were. "Glynda I want to thank you." He said as we lead them to a bench over looking a small pond.

"For what?" She said sitting down next to him and leaning in to him slightly.

"For being so wonderful to me even when I don't deserve it. Your an incredible woman. Your smart, strong, beautiful and talented." He looked up at the sky and admired the stars. "I haven't met a woman like you sense..." He trailed off.

"You still love her deeply don't you?" She asked knowing what he meant.

"Yeah. I'll always love her from the bottom of my heart. Both of them, but I know she wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life alone and miserable. Which is why I want to ask if you'd like to do this again. I've enjoyed getting to know you." He asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

Glynda stared at him for awhile, entranced with his eyes. "I'd love to. Law Im not exactly the most experienced woman in the world when it comes to the matters of the heart but even I recognize that we both have feelings for each other so why fight it." She said leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Well you don't beat around the bush do you?" He said with a chuckle.

She smiled again. "I've never been very patient." She said as she leaned in closer to which he did the same. Their lips touched just slightly at first until Law leaned in further deepening the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders. As he did this she also leaned in further running her fingers through his hair as the kiss continued. After what felt like an hour they finally parted. They just sat there staring at one another for a long while until Glynda finally broke the silence. "We should make our way back. The last shuttle back to the school leaves in ten minutes."

"I could always fly us." He said getting a laugh out of her.

"I'd prefer to make it back in one piece." She said with a chuckle as they started walking towards the academy.

**The next morning**

Law woke up to the sound of his scroll vibrating on the table next to his bed. When he went to reach for he found his arm being held down by something, he opened his eye to find Glynda lying next to him in his bed still asleep. It took him a few moments to remember everything that had happened last night.

After returning from their date they went back to his room to talk further and she ended up sleeping there. They hadn't done anything however it wasn't really a big deal if they did seeing as they were both grown consenting adults. So what they did behind closed doors was nobodies business but their.

He reached over her with his other hand careful not to wake her and picked up his scroll, on it was one unread message from a number he didn't know. When he opened it it read;

_"Dear Law,_

_I do hope I'm not disturbing you by sending this message but I thought I'd give you a piece of friendly advice. If your still trying to decided upon where to take a team for the field trips the school is sending their student out on today I would highly recommend visiting the ancient ruins west of the city of Vale. The exact coordinates are listed below. I do hope to see you again real soon, I really enjoyed watching you make that White Fang sniper piss themselves the other night. Your welcome, for me leading you to him by the way. Anyway thats all I really wanted to say. Oh, and don't bother trying to trace this message or reply, I stole this scroll and by the time you've read this destroyed it._

_ Your friend, T _

_P.S. Tell Ms. Goodwitch I said hello."_

Law sat there and read the message at least a dozen times trying to figure out if what he was looking at was real or just some kinda sick prank. Who was this 'T' and what did he want with him. How did he get Laws info, and most importantly how did he know he was with Glynda. He thought back to the man from the other night and tried his hardest to remember every detail he could about him but was coming up blank. At first he was suspicious of the random guy leading him on in the middle of the street at night but now things were different.

Law was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Glynda stirring next to. She lifted her head off of the arm that she had been clinging to for god knows how long and looked around until her eyes fell on Law, after a few seconds she plopped her head back down and let out a long groan. "Ugh. Please tell me nothing happened last night." She said with a voice muffled by his arm.

Deciding not to worry her with the message he put on a smile. "Would it be so bad if we did?" She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed. "Don't worry nothing happened." She released his arm rolled onto her back and looked up towards the ceiling.

"What time is it?" She asked as she began to stand from the bed finding herself wearing only her undergarments and one of Law's T-shirts.

Law looked at the clock on the night stand and was shocked to find it was 7:30 AM. He remembered that they got back to his place around 10:30. This was the first time in 7 years he'd managed to sleep all the way through the night. "7:30" He said with a slight laugh.

Glynda made her way towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower before heading back to my room to get ready. We don't need to be anywhere until 10:00 for the field trips so we have plenty of time." She said as she closed the door to the bathroom. Once Law heard the water start he reread the message from his new fan. He typed up a message and sent it to Ozpin requesting permission to take a team of students to the location listed in the message, saying that it was to eliminate all grimm in the area in order to gain access to the ruins for study. While none of this was really a lie sense he had every intention of studying the ruins and killing any grimm they found while there, he did neglect to mention the source of his information. After a few minutes he got a reply from Ozpin giving him the go ahead.

With a smile he stood up from his bed only to get hit by a wave of dizziness and fall to his knees. "Shit. I forgot." He hissed as he pulled the small box out from under the bed and started to prepare the needle. He recently resupplied and made more of the serum. Usually people who inject themselves with drugs on a regular basis would build up a tolerance to the feeling of a needle piercing their skin. Unfortunately another effect of the serum is it slightly increases the healing rate of the user, because of this Law's body heals the wound before it can scar the nerves in his arm causing him to feel the same pain everytime. He felt the rush of the the serum enter his veins and as always fell to the floor shivering. It wasn't something he could fight or resist sense it came from his very blood. Trying to stop the feeling would be about as easy as trying to remain silent after slamming your toe into a piece of furniture.

"Law!" He heard from the other side of the room. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He'd hoped she would have taken longer in the shower so she wouldn't see him like this, but he was never that lucky. "Law are you okay?" She asked as she pulled his head into her lap and pulled the blanket off the bed covering him with it. She looked around and saw the syringe lying next to the box on the floor. "What did you inject yourself with?" She asked but didn't get an answer cause his teeth were chattering to much to speak. "Come on. We need to get you some help. I'll go get Cruor." She said about to stand but something caught her wrist. She saw Law looking at her holding onto her wrist.

"It... will be... over...soon." He managed to get out. Still worried she pulled him closer and held his shaking body. After a few minutes the shiver subsided and Law pulled him self together.

"What was that?" Glynda said looking at Law with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Shit." Now he'd made her cry. He picked up the syringe and put it away in the box. "It's something that can't be avoided. If I don't take it I'll die." He said flatly. "That happens everytime I take it. I'm sorry you had to see it." To his surprise she wasn't angry. Instead she looked more relieved than anything. She wrapped her arms around him.

"What does that stuff do exactly?" She said before letting go of him and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Law sat her down and explained to her what the purpose of the serum was. "So in other words, as long as you take it you'll stay young forever but if you stop you'll most likely fall into a coma and die."

"Yeah thats pretty much the gist of it." He said afraid to look at her.

"I don't like it." She said placing her hand over his. "Isn't there some way to stop it without dying?"

"Not to my knowledge but I haven't put to much thought into it. In any case it's not something to worry about right now." He said standing up and pulling her into his arms. "I need to get ready to take a group of rookies into a grimm infested ruin in a couple hours." He said as he pulled her into a deep kiss before letting her go and making his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Glynda just smiled as she watched him close the door.

While she was still worried about him and that stuff he put in his body she decided he understood what he was doing far better than her. She got her things together and made her way out of the room. As she closed it she smiled. "I've fallen in love with a weird one." She said amused and made her way to her own room.

**A few hours later.**

Law was leaning against the bullhead he and his team would be taking to their destination. At the moment he was texting Cruor. He put in charge of taking a group of student into the city to look into the organized crime world. Law was prepared for anything this guy could throw at him, or at least as prepared as he could be. His gauntlets and greaves were in perfect condition, he brought plenty of grenades and explosive devices and on his back was his secret weapon. It was the weapon that the White Fang was so desperate to get their hands on as well as Cinder. Even he, the one who created it hadn't mastered it yet. In fact he'd never even used it in combat. Because of the potential for destruction it held.

It appeared to be a normal straight sword about three feet long with a white metal handle and a matching white metal sheath. The handle was attached to the the sheath by a small but strong chain on both sides making it seem impossible to draw the blade. The sheath itself was vacuum sealed and heavily reinforced as well was the handle. To anyone else it would look like a normal sword sitting on his back, but if they were able to see the blade they'd know why Law went to such great lengths to keep it hidden and sealed. It was only to be used as an absolute last resort.

"Yo teach!" Law heard the voice calling out to him. He turned to see Rideat followed by the rest of team GRIN approaching.

Law grinned. "Please tell me your not my team." He said amused.

"Aw, your gonna hurt my feelings. Yep we're stuck with you. Lets go kill some monsters!" The blind student said letting out a high pitched laugh.

Law smiled again. "Lets." Well at least this will be even more interesting than he thought it would. He got a team he got along with so that was something. Right?

**Another chapter down. Next chapter is where the real fun starts so I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter while you have it because next chapter shit gets real. LATER.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup guys its time for another chapter. I gotta say I'm a little nervous because when I first started this story I wasn't sure if I'd actually make it to the end of volume 2 and I'm worried about what will happen when I reach that point. I'll probably end up doing the same thing that got me through highschool and make shit up as I go along. Anyway enjoy.**

**3rd POV**

Team GRIN along with Law had just arrived at their destination and everyone looked eager but mostly for different reasons. While the students were excited to test themselves in a real mission, Law was eager to look into these ruin that this 'T' wanted him to look into so badly. If he was really lucky he'd find this guy there. Either way Law knew he wouldn't be able to keep this all a secret for very long as he lead the team of second year student into ruins that may or may not be infested with grimm.

Law pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "Alright listen up. I kinda lied when I requested this mission to go on." He said blowing out a large puff of smoke and looking at the confusion on their faces. "The real reason we're here is I was given these coordinates by some who has been following and watching me for I have no idea how long. God only knows what might be waiting for us in those ruins, in fact I half expect it to be a trap set up by who ever this guy is. If any of you do not wish to take part in this mission I will not hold it against you. You may set up camp here and wait until I return. Don't worry about your grades for this, regardless of whether you come or not I will be giving you an A for coming. So if any of you still want to come then step forward.

There was a brief silence where nobody moved. Just as Law was about to start walking he heard a high pitched laugh, he looked and saw Rideat stepping forward. "Come on teach. You know my pops would kill me if I didn't lend a hand." He said holding up his normal hand in a fist towards Law which Law smiled and pounded.

Gabriel was the next to step forward. "Well shit, this sounds like a good time if I've ever seen one." He said adjusting his hat.

"While this goes against protocol, I can't really let these two idiots go off and get themselves killed." Iris stated as she stepped forward as well.

"Just in case you forgot, I am still the leader of team GRIN." Gabriel said with a smirk.

Everybody then turned to Nick who as always had his headphones on. Once he notice everyone staring at him he lifted one of the headphones off his ear. "What's going on?" He said with a blank look on his face. It was obvious to everyone that he hadn't heard a word of the conversation.

"He's coming to. So lets get going." Gabriel said shaking his head at his teammate.

With that they made their way through the dense forest around them. After a few minutes of walking Law looked around as something occurred to him. The trees were huge, there were vines and puddles everywhere. He could see fruits hanging from the branches above. This place was the perfect environment for wild life however sense they got here he had seen a single animal. No mice, or deer, or monkeys. Not even a bird.

**Law's POV**

"This is so weird." I mumbled to myself as I scanned my surroundings for any sign of movement.

"You noticed to right?" Rideat said from next to me. "Other than the plants, there isn't a single living thing within at least 500 feet in any direction."

"Are you sure?" I asked wondering how he knew that.

"Yeah, my semblance allows me to see everything in a 500 foot radius in all directions at once. I see people and animals because their aura takes on a color based off their souls, while grimm are all a deep red color. The environment takes on the appearance of a black and white landscape. Its what allows me to function as a huntsmen in training while being blind." He explained.

Well that was certainly handy. "Alright, tell me the moment anything alive enters your field of vision. I don't care if its a mouse I want to know about it." I looked around. Something felt off, ever sense we got here I've been feeling an almost unnoticeable pressure push down on me, but as we kept heading in the direction of the ruins it kept getting worse. It was strange because it didn't like I was getting any heavier physically, but more like something was weighing on my very soul.

I looked ahead and could barely make out what appeared to be the entrance to the ruins. "Everybody get ready, anything could be waiting for us up ahead." I said activating my gauntlets and grieves preparing for anything as the others did the same. We made are way to the entrance and I looked at the door and read the inscription that was carved into it. "Vltra est tantum ruinae, hoc relinquunt locum derelictum." I read aloud.

"What's it say?" Asked Iris who had her rifle trained towards the forest behind us in case something came out.

"It's a warning. Rideat can you see through walls?" I asked as I had a thought.

"Yeah normally, but for some reason I can't see through this door." He said before placing his palm on the door. Just as his hand made contact the door shifted and began to open. After it fully opened we stepped inside only for the door to quickly close behind us. I tried to open it back up but it wouldn't budge an inch.

"Damn. This is like one of those cliches you'd see in a shitty horror movie." I said before taking off my backpack and pulling a couple flashlights out of it and giving them to the team. The place was almost pitch black. I shone the light down the corridor we were in and began walking. I notice Rideat wasn't walking and shined the light on him only to notice he was sweating and very pale. "Hey don't worry about the door, I've been in places like this before. If worse come to worst and we can't find a way out I'm carrying enough explosives to blow the roof off this place." I said trying to calm the kid down.

"No. Thats not it." He said sounding slightly unnerved. I could see him grit his teeth and clench his fists. "Theres something up ahead." That got my attention. "At the end of this hall way is a very large room, and something is waiting for us."

"Can you see what it is?" I said as I looked at the other students. They were also listening to the boy. Even Nick had turned off his music to listen.

"I don't know. Its small, no bigger than you but its not." He said not making a lot of sense.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's small, but at the same time it feels huge. It looks human but it's not. It's soul is so twisted and dark that I can hardly explain the shade of colors it is. It's like red and black mixed with some green thrown in."

"Whats it doing?" I asked as I began to slow make my way towards the direction of the creature he's talking about.

They started following me though reluctantly at first. "It's just standing there. Like it's waiting for something."

"Alright. Lets go in quiet and see if we can get the drop on it." I whispered as we made it to the opening of the room Rideat described. We all crouched down and entered as silently as possible when suddenly large torches began lighting up all over the room illuminating the whole place.

"Im so glad you decided to come." Came a loud voice from the center of the room. "I was starting to think you didn't get my message." The figure at the center said before pointing to the pillar we all hid behind when the torches began lighting. Suddenly the pillar exploded forcing all of us to scatter. "Oh come on out. There's no point hiding." He said in that voice. That voice sent chills down my spine with every syllable. It sounded like a thousand people talking at once.

I stepped into the the light and stood facing the figure. It was the same man from the other night. He was wearing a large brown jacket with a hood over his face making it impossible to see. On his back was an ancient looking straight sword. "Who are you? Why did you want me here?" I asked as I readied myself for battle, I could see the others moving to surround the man but keeping their distances.

The man let out a loud laugh. After regaining his composure he lifted his hands and removed his hood, I could feel my heart miss several beats when I saw what was underneath. "Do I really need a reason to want to see my own brother."

I didn't know what to do, I just stood there staring. "Vice? Is that you?" I looked at him. He looked far different from what I remember. His right eye was completely black, no pupil or anything, half his hair was a dark gray color while the other half was black. The most prominent change however was his face, the Vice I knew was always stone faced and serious, but now... now he was smiling with a smile that sent terror into my soul.

He let out another laugh. "I'm so glad you remembered me, though I don't go by that name anymore. That was the name I was given when I was born as a man, I have been reborn as something far greater and so I've discarded that name." He spread his arms wide in a dramatic stance. "I have been reborn as... a God." As he said this a bullet slammed into the side of his head taking half his jaw clean off. I turned and saw Iris holding her gun pointed at Vice with the barrel smoking. I was about to tell her to stand down when Vice straightened back up. His jaw was completely healed even though moments before I saw it clearly get torn clear off.

He turned to look at her. "That was very rude, I''m trying to have a conversation with my brother and you do that." He pointed to her and a small portal opened up under her as well as the rest of the team. They all yelled as they fell in but once the portals closed it was just me and him left alone. I've never felt so useless in my life, half of me was screaming to attack the son of a bitch who may of just killed my students but the other half of me was still shocked that I was looking at my brother. "There, now we can speak without interruptions." He said turning back to me.

"Vice, what did you do? What happen to you?" I asked as I slumped down onto my knees.

"Don't worry about those kids, I merely sent them into another chamber, though I can't promise that they'll last long in there. As for me, I already said." He let a smile grow across his face before speaking again. "I became a God. And please, call me Timor."

**Cliffhanger. Don't worry friends you wont need to wait very long to see what happens next. The real action will happen next chapter with team GRIN so look forward to that. I wonder what they'll face. LATER.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so here's the deal. I'm embarrassed, the last chapter I put out for this story was horrible. It was short, poorly written and poorly thought out and I apologize to the creators of the OC's I used in it. I promise that I will try and do a better job in the future and hope you guys will give me a second chance. Anyway enjoy.**

**3rd POV**

Law wasn't sure what to make out of what was happening right now. "Vice. Vice where have you been? I went back to the ruins and looked everywhere for you. I found your journal. What happened?" Law had so many questions he had to ask, so many things he needed answered.

'Vice' dropped his wide smile as he heard Law refer to him by that name. "I've said this once already. My name is no longer Vice. Vice died all those years ago in that temple. Vice was a weak, flawed, worthless human. I am something infinitely greater than a simple man, and I want you to be more as well." Saying this caused Law to come out of the daze he had been in sense he saw his brothers face.

"The hell do you mean by that? What the hell happened to you in those ruins?" Law said as he got back onto his feet, not quite remembering when he fell to his knees.

"Do you know how lonely it is to be a god? To stand in a crowd of people and only see insects to crush under your heels as you walk. To have no one you may call your equal." As he was saying this he began pacing back and forth visibly riled by the subject he was speaking of. "Over the past decade I have walked the streets of this world and watched it's people through the eyes of a god and what I've witnessed has made he sick. Humans killing Faunus for no other reason than their extra appendages. Large companies using the poor to do their work for them and paying them barely enough to survive. Crime syndicates harming innocents to get what they want almost uncontested by anyone. I have sat back and watched as this world has continued to rot." He stopped walking and closed his eyes.

He reopened his eyes and looked directly into Laws eyes. "I want to fix this world. After you left me in those ruins, I fought Timor with everything I had. For hours we fought in almost complete darkness until he stopped. Without explication he just stopped and went back to his hole, still whispering to me. For four days I sat there listening to him whispering to me. On the fifth day I gave in. A mixture of hunger, thirst, and lack of sleep had broken my weak human will. As I put my gun to my head to put an end to it the whispers grew deafeningly loud. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, they stopped. That was when he spoke to me. Timor offered me his essence in return for his freedom from his prison. The moment I accepted his essence into my being was the moment I saw the world for how it truly was."

"You let that THING inside you?!" Law shouted outraged at what he was hearing. "You idiot! You've allowed yourself to become the personal puppet to a monster!"

"And what makes him a monster? He and I are one, so anything he is I am. Tell me Randle, what is a monster? What qualifies something as a monster. Is it the outer appearance, or maybe its having great power that makes one a monster. No, being evil is what makes something a monster. Humans have declared war on creatures of Grimm claiming they are monsters when in reality, humans are the true monsters. Nothing in this world has caused more death and destruction, more pain and suffering than human beings. Whether it be on other humans or the planet itself, men destroy everything they touch." He held out his hand to Law. "I am going to create a new world. A world where all may live peacefully, free of suffering. I want you to help me make this world into something beautiful. Join me in godhood and together we can make sure nobody ever feels the pain you've felt again. One of my brothers rests beneath us waiting to be set free. Ready to join us in remaking this world." As he said this Law's eyes went wide with realization.

"Wait. Your telling me another one of the Grimm lords is here!" He said in a slightly panicked voice.

'Timor' laughed at this. "Yes. My brother Dolor slumbers below. Though he should be waking soon. The smell of those children should rouse him from his slumber anytime now." At hearing this Law started running towards the door at the other side of the room only to be stopped by Timor appearing in his way. "They will die to for the good of the world. For Dolor to fully awaken, he must feed on their pain just as Timor fed on our fear when we found him. When he is awake you shall become his vessel."

"Why me. I have no interest in becoming an abomination. The Vice I knew would never be turned into this willingly, he was strong. Stronger than I ever was. So tell me why I should let a cheap imitation like you put a monster inside of me." Law yelled becoming even more angry with every word that came out of this 'things' mouth.

"Because if you don't all of my work and your pain would have been for nothing!" Yelled Timor back. "Only one who has experienced true pain can be Dolor's vessel. You have experienced that pain and because of it you are strong enough to contain him."

Law stopped for a moment and thought about what he had said. "What exactly did you mean by all your work?" He asked in a low flat voice.

A smile spread across his face when he heard the question. "All the work I've put into making you into the perfect vessel for Dolor. Your the only one among all these worthless pieces of trash who is worthy of joining me in godhood. It's because of what I did that you are who you are now. If it wasn't for me you'd be just as weak as all the rest of them."

Law just stood there looking at the floor. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. He could feel the dust in his veins reacting to his aura fluctuating causing his eyes to begins lightly glowing a blueish white color and his body gave off a faint aura of the same color around him. He looked Timor dead in the eyes. "What. Did. You. Do." He said in a voice so low and dark it would make the devil himself shiver.

Timor started laughing hysterically throwing his head back in the process. "I merely got rid of the biggest obstacle in the way of you being here. It was so easy to. I just had to set a few grimm loose and break a few supports in the building and the rest did itself. It doesn't take a god to kill a woman and chi-" He was cut of as a fist encased in metal slammed into his face with enough force to shatter a small mountain.

Before he could recover Law grabbed his arm and pulled him closer before grabbing him by the side and flipped the 'god' over and slammed him head first into the stone so hard it caused a small crater to appear. Law didn't let up as he cocked his leg back and kicked the man who was stuck upside down with his head in the stone floor in the stomach sending him flying into a nearby pillar destroying it.

After a moment Timor stood back with only minor bruises across his body, though he appeared to be suffering some pain from the assault. "Look at yourself! I did you a favor by killing-" He was cut off again.

He received a knee to the face sending him flying into the wall. "SHUT UP!" Screamed Law who was giving off a glare with enough hatred in it to kill a man. "Don't say one more fucking word. I don't care if you really are Vice or are just some kind of freak of nature grimm. Im going to kill you and nothing on the planet is going to stop me. Now stand up and fight, we're not through here. Im gonna make you beg for hell by the time Im done with you." Law said as he placed his hand on the grip of his blade and pulsed his aura into it causing the chains holding it closed to shatter. He slowly began to draw the made of a extremely pure and volatile dust alloy, it glowed a bright blue color and gave of a high pitched whine as it cut through the very air that touched it. As Law pumped more of his energy into the blade the brighter it glowed until it got to the point that it was like looking at a star.

Timor stood and was clearly upset at the way this had unfolded. He could tell just by looking at it that that sword was nothing to mess around with. He wouldn't be able to just shake off or regenerate from a wound dealt by that thing. Luckily he had a weapon of his own. He grabbed and drew the blade on his back as well. The blade was black and gave off a sense that can only be described as death itself. "The blade of this sword is made of pure Cinis or as you call it 'Ashe'. One nick from this blade is fatal to mos-"

"I said shut up." Law said from his new position right in front of Timor. He swung his blade at the 'gods' neck barely giving enough time for him to block. The moment their blades touched a large explosion erupted from the point of contact. The two men slid backwards from the force of the explosion. Without hesitation Law charged back in with the very clear intent of tearing his 'brother' to shreds. Their blades clashed again and again as the real battle began.

**Slightly earlier with team GRIN**

Gabriel was the only one of his team to land on his feet. "Is everyone alright?" He called out as he ran over and helped Iris up off the ground because she was the nearest to him.

"Im good." Called Rideat from a short distance away who was giving Nick a hand. They both seemed fine which was a relief.

"Who the hell was that guy and where are we now?" Gabriel asked nobody in particular. "Yo Rideat, can you see where we are?"

"No. I can't see through any of these walls. There is a large door up ahead, and the direction behind us is blocked off by rubble." He said seeing as much as he could with his semblance.

"So our only real choice is to move forward?" Iris spoke up.

"Its better than sitting here." Said Nick who had now taken off his headphones and converted them into their weaponized yoyo form, one in each hand ready for anything. Everyone else did the same and made sure their weapons were ready.

"Well, lets go." Rideat said pointing in the direction of the door.

After walking for a short amount of time they arrived at the door and Gabriel placed a hand on it. "Does anybody else have the feeling that we really don't want to open this door?" He said as he felt a sense of dread emanating from the other side. After a few moments of mental preparation he pushed the door open.

The second the door parted Rideat could see what was on the other side. It was absolutely terrifying. A colossal Grimm was lying in the center of the huge room. The creature appeared to be sleeping, that is until the whole place shook slightly and it stirred a small amount. The place shook again and a large piece of rock feel from the ceiling and landed on top of the beast. It let out a low growl as it started to move more and eventually began to stand. Rideat and the other stood there staring at this massive creature. "Oh shit."

**Another chapter down. I hope this one turned out better than the last one. Thank you all for reading I really do love hearing yalls opinions about my work so please leave a review. Anyway LATER**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello friends. As Im sure most of you have realized I've neglected this story for a few weeks now and for that I am sorry. I got caught up in the popularity of my BleachXFairy tail story that I forgot my original story. So enough pussyfooting around, let get back into this shit. Everyone say thank you to a certain reader who's been pushing me to get back into this, you know who you are. Enjoy.**

"Hey Rideat." Said Gabriel.

"Whats up Gabe." Replied Rideat.

"Thats a big fuckin Grimm." He said looking at the colossal unholy monstrosity the stood before the four of them.

"That is an accurate description of the creature before us."

"And its waking up."

"Yes indeed it is."

They all stood there silently for a few more seconds. The creature let out a large growl that shook the enormous room. It turned on its four huge legs until it faced the team. Along its back ran large spikes and atop its head sat two huge white horns. Under each horn were a giant red glowing orb that were its eyes. Its skin looked as if it was made up of black stone with slabs of white armor all over its body. When it opened its mouth it revealed dozens of teeth, each easily the size of a man and all were razor sharp.

A few seconds after its mouth opened it proceeded to let out a deafening roar that caused more debris to fall from the ceiling. All of team GRIN were forced to cover their ear in order to keep their eardrums intact.

"Okay, Iris get back and lay down some heavy sniper fire. Rideat, you and Nick scour its body and find a gap in its armor. If you find one then call it out and we'll hit it with everything we got." Gabriel Stated as he whipped out his staff.

"Where will you be?" Iris asked as she was loading up her highest caliber anti-armor rounds.

Gabriel turned to her. "I'll be keeping its attention. Lets move!"

**With Law**

Law was unleashing an assault upon Timor that could only be described as savage. There was no rest or breaks between each volley of strikes, nor did Law show any signs of tiring. The hatred in his eyes was clear and could be seen in all his attacks. He didn't want to kill Timor, he wanted to obliterate him entirely, and he wasn't going to stop until he achieved that goal.

Law dashed forward until he was in front of Timor before swinging in an attempt to bisect him. Timor stepped back dodging the attack before thrusting his blade forward towards Law's chest, Law used his gauntleted forearm to knock the blade off course before pivoting on his heel and slamming his elbow into Timor's head which sent him flying a few feet away. Law activated his semblance and placed himself in Timor's path and swung his blade as time began again. Timor knew this was coming and recovered in mid air with just enough time to prevent a fatal wound. When he landed he fell to one knee clutching his left hand, half of which had been lost to Law's swing.

Timor as well as all who merged with a Grimm lord were granted not only immense physical prowess but also staggering regenerative abilities, being able to grow back entire limbs in seconds. However do to the composition of Law's blade his wounds that were dealt by it were not healing properly. Against any normal enemy someone who had merged with a grimm lord would be more than capable of winning with relative ease, though with a weapon such as Law's sword things become more complicated.

"Will killing me bring them back? No, it will only insure their deaths were in vain." Timor shout as he got back to his feet. "Join me and we can make their sacrifices mean something."

"You really don't get it do you? I don't care about this world and how rotten it has become. When you took the only thing that mattered to me you also took any motive I had to want to save this world." Law said as he prepared to attack again.

"So theres nothing left you love? Not even Miss Goodwitch?" Timor smirked.

Law charged. "Im done talking to you!" He thrust his blade towards Timors heart, Timor was expecting this and side stepped before delivering a bone crushing knee to Law's gut followed by slamming the hilt of his sword into the space between Law's shoulder blades, sending him to the ground.

"You forget that I still have all of Vice's memories, which means I know all your strengths and weaknesses. I know that while you can stop time for up to five seconds, the cooldown period between each use is equal to double of how long you spent in the frozen time. I also know that you don't actually stop time completely, such a power would require far more power than anything even I could possibly contain. Instead of stopping time everywhere completely, your semblance only effects an area of around an 800 meter radius. The space within this area is suspended in a state of total stasis until your semblance is deactivated. Someone standing just outside this area of effect can observe but not interfere with those who are trapped within the 'time bubble'." Timor explained to Law as he brought his foot down on Law's head forcing it into the ground.

"It truly is a powerful and terrifying ability. However, as long as I can calculate the amount of time between when you use it as well as the distance between us I can accurately judge where you are going to attack from and counter. In other words, its useless." Timor then jumped back and fired a blast of energy from his hand towards Law who barely managed to get out of the way and only got hit by the blast wave.

As Law was getting to his feet once again the entire temple began to shake and he could hear a terrible roar. Timor smiled. "It seems Dolor has finally awoken. The time for you to join me in godhood is approaching." He said looking at the ceiling as it shook. When he looked back to Law he saw his blade sailing through the air towards him, he deflected the blade upwards not having enough time to dodge the surprise attack.

He was so busy avoid the blade that he didn't notice Law behind him until after it was to late. Law slammed his foot into Timor's knee at an angle causing a sickening crack followed by a hard fist to his back shattering several bones in his spine. Law then grabbed Timor by the neck and slammed him back first into the ground. Timor tried to swipe at Law with his sword only to have the arm holding the blade pinned to the floor by Law's foot. Law's blade twirled in the air before Law caught it and brought it cleanly severing Timor's damaged arm, he capitalized on this by swinging a second time severing the remaining arm.

Law fell to his knees straddling Timor and raised his fist before bringing it down into his face. "I will never become a monster like you!" He punched him again. "I won't let you harm this world!" Again. "I won't let you touch Glynda!" Again. "And above all else, I'll never forgive you." He raised his fist and put so much energy into it that aura was visibly steaming off of it. "FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!" He brought the fist down with so much force it not only created a large crater on the floor around them and sent a shockwave that caused multiple boulders fly away, but it also sent a large web of cracks up Law's gauntlet which he himself designed to be all but unbreakable.

Timor laid there on the ground with out his arms and his head was to damaged to do anything, Law picked up both swords that the two had been using. The damage to Timor's head began healing just enough for him to see Law standing over him with his blade raise above his head.

"Goodbye brother." Law whispered as he brought the blade down to sever Timor's head, just as the blade was about to end his life the floor beneath them exploded upwards as an enormous blast of energy sent them both flying. Using this to his advantage Timor created a portal on the ground he landed on.

"This isn't over Law! No where close!" He shouted before throwing himself through the portal and closing it behind him.

Law watched as the thing responsible for the loss of his family got away and let out a roar of pure rage. He began slamming his fists into the ground in anger before the temple began the shake again and started to fall apart all around him. He ran over to the hole created by the blast and saw team GRIN fighting an enormous Grimm. Law stopped and took a couple deep breaths. He knew they needed his help, and even if every fiber of his person was telling him to go kill that bastard Timor he knew that they needed him more.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Lina, Liore. I'm sorry." He opened his eyes and grabbed the two swords off the ground and leaped into the hole down into the chamber. As he fell he sheathed his Dust blade and pulled one of his dust bombs out of his pocket. He noted Rideat and Nick jumping from place to place along Dolor's back while Gabrial would hit it in its face every few few seconds with one of his reaper cards causing an explosion to keep its attention.

He heard Gabriel yell. "Iris hit its eye!" Moments later it eye exploded causing it to roar in pain. I landed and looked Gabriel in the eyes, it seemed we were both thinking the same thing. He pulled out a full deck of his cards and I primed my dust bomb and we both threw our explosives into the Grimms open roaring mouth. The explosion tore the bottom half of it jaw off as it fell motionless to the floor.

"Now thats what I'm fuckin talkin about!" Nick yelled.

"We're not done yet!" Rideat replied as the grimm began moving again and got back to its feet, it wounds already began to regenerate.

Gabriel looked to Law as if to ask him what to do. Law looked back at his student. "Run."

**You know it actually feels good to get back into this story. Anyway Im hungry and am gonna go get some food. LATER. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright so things are gonna get super heavy in this chapter and alot of it comes straight from my imagination and was inspired by multiple anime/video games, so if it doesn't match up to the canon then that sucks. Anyway I just wanted to give yall a heads up before hand so yall dont flame me for trying to be original. Enjoy.**

"Run!" Law shouted as he pulled out another dust bomb and chucked it at the door at the far end of the room behind the giant monster that sat in their way. The five hunters took off sprinting towards the hole that had just been blown through the door. The beastly creature let out another shriek as it picked itself up from where it was regenerating most of its head.

Law pulled his dust blade out of its sheath and put his new ashe blade in its place, The sheath was designed to fit the dust blade so it wasn't a perfect fit but that was beside the point. Using his semblance Law was able to appear under the grimm as it stood up and slashed one of its legs causing it to fall to the ground again. "Yo teach, hurry!" Shouted Rideat who the first to make it to the door quickly followed by the rest of his team leaving Law in last.

Dolor began its regeneration of its leg that Law had cut, though it was significantly slowed. Law began sprinting towards the door again when Dolor opened its mouth and a small red and black ball began forming inbetween its jaws, Law instantly knew it was bad news and threw one of his bombs on the ground right underneath Dolors head. It blew up moments before a enormous blast of energy shot out of the creatures mouth, the bombs blast wave forced Dolor's head to face upwards firing the blast towards the ceiling.

This resulted in a large hole being punched clear through the ceiling. "Teach we have to go now!" Rideat shouted again. Law looked at the hole in the roof then at Dolor.

"Shit." Law cursed under his breath. 'If we just turn tail and leave now that thing will have nothing stopping it from just climbing up through that hole and reaking habit on Remnant. Shit.' Law thought as he went through his head for possible solutions for the problem. He closed his eyes and reached for the pouch at his waist inside his duster and pulled it out and tossed it with everything he had towards Iris. "Iris, take those demolition charges and set them on every support beam and column you see as you run! Once your out of here blow this place to hell!" Before any of them could reply Law threw another bomb at the wall right above where the hole in the door was.

From where he was standing Law could seeing Rideat try to run to him only to be held back by Gabriel. "LAW YOU STUPID BASTARD!" He heard Rideat shout as the wall collapsed sealing the hole in the door.

Law turned to look at Dolor who was regening its leg and jaw again. Law pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one up in his mouth and took a long drag. "Well, I guess its just the two of us now." The grimm replied with a roar. Law knew the only way to stop this thing from getting loose was for someone to stay behind and keep it busy long enough for the others to get out and set off the charges which would drop a couple million tons of earth and stone on top of them. Hopefully that would be enough to kill this thing, unfortunately that also left Law being buried and killed as well.

Law took one more drag off the cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it. "Well then, shall we continue?" He said pointing his sword at the creature, it let out a loud roar and he charged.

**With team GRIN**

"Wait guys, we cant just leave him!" Rideat shouted at his team.

"We don't have any other choice Rideat." Gabriel yelled back. "If we go back now and ignore his orders we'll be damning all of Remnant to that thing!"

"This isn't right!" Rideat grabbed his team leaders shirt.

"THIS IS THE JOB!" Gabriel yelled as he pushed Rideat off him. "We are Hunters, we fight and die so that others may live. Professor Law is fighting a battle he knows he can't win to give us enough time to do as he said and escape. Going back and dying along side him wouldn't help anyone, now shut up and get moving." He said in a deadly serious tone.

Rideat clenched his fists. "DAMMIT!" He punched a wall creating a crater in it. Without any further words they began running again.

**Back with Law**

Law cut off another one of its legs before jumping up onto its back. He began cutting at the armor plating and was able to cut a gash in the flesh underneath the bone plate, he pulled out a bomb and jammed it into the wound before jumping it back and watching it explode tearing a good chunk of flesh out.

It roared in pain before hitting a large boulder that was on the ground sending it flying towards Law who cut it in half only to be blind sided by Dolor's tail slamming into his side sending him into the wall. Law picked himself up out of the hole in the wall while holding his side. "Im pretty sure you just broke half my ribs." He then spit out some blood.

Dolor stopped for a second. It opened its mouth and began forming another one of those balls. Law stopped time and ran as fast as he could until he was right in front of Dolor. As time began again he jumped up in front of the ball. "Choke on it and die you piece of shit!" He yelled as he cut the half formed ball in half causing a premature explosion which enveloped most of the room.

Law was sent flying until he made contact with the wall. He almost lost consciousness when he hit it but was able to get a grip. He sat there unable to move most of his body, his right leg was broken from the knee up, his arms were both dislocated, he had a sharp rock embedded in his side and he was pretty sure he had a fracture in the side of his skull.

He just sat there staring into the huge dust cloud caused by the blast. "Did that do it?" He muttered under his breath. Almost as if on que Dolor jumped out of the dust cloud and swallowed Law whole.

**Inside Dolor**

It was dark, everything was dark. Law felt nothing, no sticky wetness of saliva or stomach acid, no flesh underneath him. In fact he didn't feel anything underneath him, it was as if he was just floating there in an endless void of silence. Until the silence was broken.

"Law, thats a good name. A fitting name for one meant to be a god." A strong yet gentle male voice spoke from the darkness. Law looked up and saw a solid white figure with no discernible features other than a mouth stand before him. "Your first question is most likely something like 'Who are you' or 'Where am I', so I'll explain both and save you the trouble of asking. I am the being that you no as Dolor, though my true name has been lost to me for centuries. As for where you are, you are in side of me, within my world."

Law looked around at the empty black void. "Whoever does your decorating should really find a new job." Law said earning a smirk from the being in front of him.

"Yes this place is quite dreary I'll admit, but my choice of scenery is not why I've brought you here. I brought you here so that I could tell you the truth." He said to Law who instantly narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What truth?"

"The truth about this world, and how it came to be this way. The truth about the inevitable dead end that you humans are destine to hit. And the truth about how this world may be saved from itself." The being spoke in a monotone voice.

"Your brother Timor already tried that shit on me. Im not interested in becoming a puppet to some monster." Law practically spat.

"I understand how you feel, Timor always was the most foolish and rash of us. He probably tried to force this upon you somehow. All I wish is to tell you my story and allow you to decide your course. Will you hear my words?" Law remained silent before finally nodding. "Thank you. Now where should I begin, ah I know. We'll start at the beginning."

"As everyone knows man was born from dust, and what fewer know is that Grimm were born from the substance you call ashe. However neither of these things are true. In reality both dust and ashe were born from man." Laws eyes widened at this revelation. "Long long ago far before my time, there were two men. Brothers both blessed with incredible strength and power. People worshiped them as gods for their abilities to use their very souls as weapons to fight and protect. One of the brothers was a pacifist who used his power to help others and guide them down the path of peace and happiness. The other brother acted as a great general who lead their country to victory in countless battle, they say he was never once touched by the enemy when he took to the battle field."

"Eventually the second brother had lead their country to conquer the whole of Remnant. For awhile everything was peaceful, but within every man lies a need for conflict. The second brother soon became bored with the peace he helped bring upon this world and left in search of a new foe, one which may provide him a challenge. The first brother advised against this saying that it would only lead to his ruin. Years past and nobody had heard anything about the brother who had left to search for a worthy foe."

"After 10 years of searching the world, the brother returned to his home. People showered him with praise and rejoiced at his return, however the joy was short lived. The brother began slaughtering the people who had been praising him and began destroying their cities. One by one the armies he helped raise fell to his wrath, this genocide continued until he stood at the doors of the temple his brother dwelled in. After years of searching for a worthy opponent he had come to realize that the foe he been looking for had been there the whole time in the form of his own brother."

"The first brother tried to reason with his sibling but to no avail. Knowing that the only way to save his people was to fight, he raised his fist to his brother. Its said that their battle lasted for over 30 days and was so fierce it left a scar on the heavens itself in the form of the shattered moon. On the final day of their battle the second brother acknowledged that they were equal in all aspects accept one. With the swipe of his hand he sent an attack towards the planet that would surely cause its destruction knowing his brother would take the hit to save humanity. And as he suspected his brother did indeed take the hit but it did not cause him any harm. The first brother merely held up his hand and absorbed the attack."

"The second brother demanded to know how he had done this, to which he told his brother that it was an ability he discovered during his meditations on day and he had realized it to be a reflection of his soul. He had discovered the concept which you know as the semblance. The first brother took advantage of his brothers enraged state and took hold of him. Knowing that if he was to save the world he had to sacrifice himself and his brother to do so."

"With all of his power he created a blast large enough to destroy himself as well as his brother. The blast was so great it could be felt across the world. The blast that the brother had created was not a normal attack but instead a way of of destroying his body and releasing his soul doing the same to his brother in the process, however something happened that nobody could have for seen. Upon release the first brothers soul condensed and dispersed itself in the form of a powerful substance known as dust. While this happened the second brothers body went through the same process and in turn created ashe."

"Over the course of decades ashe began corrupting creatures and changing them into the ancestors of what are the grimm of today, however one grimm stood above all the others. When the second brother was killed by the blast his hatred was so powerful that his soul while being dispersed across the globe as ashe he was able to hold on to a sliver of his consciousness, and after many years he took control of a creature of grimm. By eating other grimm he slowly began to regain ashe slowly rebuilding his soul. He took the form of a great black dragon with eight head."

"During this time humans were being slaughtered by the grimm by the thousands, their cities were overrun and reduced to ruble, and their culture, history, and technology lost. It wasn't until humans were on the verge of extinction that they discovered the remnants of the first brother. They began using the dust as a way of defending against the grimm, all the while their continued exposure to the dust began slowly unlocking the ability to use their souls as a way to protect themselves."

"Humans began to slowly rebuild while being protected by warriors who trained to use their souls and dust to fight the grimm. One could say they were the first hunters. After many years humans made contact with the great beast that was the broken remains of the second brother, though at this point stories of the two brothers had all but been forgotten by mankind. The beast engaged the humans in combat only to be surprise to find that they wielded abilities nearly identical to that of himself and his brother though the level of which they could use these abilities were nothing compared to what the brothers were once capable of."

"Even if the human warriors were a far cry from what the brothers had once been they were still able to force the beast back. One warrior managed to remove one of the eight heads and was shocked when the head did not die but took on a form of its own. the beast seemed to be weakened greatly by this and the new beast seemed to only have a fraction of the power of the full beast. Seeing the smaller creature as being more manageable the warriors began cutting off the other heads creating eight separate entities."

"Each of the warriors began fighting one of the beast thinking they were normal grimm, however they were very wrong. During each of their fights the creature managed to devour each of the warrior thinking that they could gain power from eating the human. These warriors were different because they had far more powerful souls than normal humans and were able to fight against the monsters influence long enough for more warriors to arrive and trap the creature. Each creature was then taken far from the others and locked away."

"As you may have already guessed I am one of those eight warriors from so long ago, and the other seven including the one you call Timor were my brothers in arms. We are the monsters you know as the Eight Grimm Lords. Over the millennium I have lost lost control over the creature body but I am still in control over its mind which is why I may talk to you now. If there is one thing I've learn in these thousands of years of that one thing is inevitable in this world and that is that all humans are corruptible. They need something higher to guide them and protect them. We grimm lords are already corruption conquered and thus can not be tainted."

Dolor looked at Law who had listen to every word he'd said. "With your assistance I can discard this broken body, and together we can set this world right." Law closed his eyes. He tried to lift his hand to grab a cigarette but was painfully reminded that his arms were dislocated. "Let me help you with that." Dolor said as he raised his hand and waved it in front of Law. Moments later energy began coursing into Laws body and his wounds all began fixing themselves, within a matter of minutes he was back to 100%. He chuckled and pulled out a cigarette.

"Do you mind?" Law asked gesturing to the cigarette in his hand.

"Go right ahead." Dolor replied.

"Thanks." He lit it up. "As I told your brother I don't really care much about this world. When he killed the ones I loved he took away what would make me want to help you. But I'll ask you something I didn't ask him. What do I get out of this? Your brother did a great job of making me selfish." He said with a serious look.

"Yes, Im aware of your loss and Im truly sorry that he took such an action. While it may not be real I can do this." Dolor snapped his fingers.

A small girl with pink hair appeared in front of Dolor. She turned and looked at Law who was to stunned to move. "L-Liore?" As he said this the little girl ran forward and embraced his legs. Law fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Is it really you?"

"No." Dolor answered causing Law to look up. "The girl your holding is just an illusion I have created using the memories in your head. As I said this may not be real but I can make it feel as real as anything else in the world. If you take my offer and merge with me I can erase all your memories about this being an illusion and you can live in a world with your wife and child forever in peace. This is what I offer, your body for your family."

Law looked back at Liore and pulled her close once again. Dolor was right, it felt so real. Everything was exactly like he remembered, she even smelled like the shampoo Lina always bought. Law felt tears start to fall down his face. "Lili." He said her nickname and looked her in the eyes. "I know this isn't really you but I want you to know that Daddy loves you very much. More than I could ever put into words, and that I'm sorry. Im sorry I wasn't fast enough to save you and Mommy. I love you both so much." He then placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up and wiping his face of tears.

He walked up to Dolor. "So you've made a decision?" Dolor asked.

"I have." Law said holding out his hand.

Dolor smiled widely and reached out and grabbed Law's to shake but was surprised when he grabbed Law's hand Law pulled him forward and planted his fist into Dolor's face. "I've decided you can take your deal and shove it up your ass!"

"You fool! You would forsake this world?" Dolor yelled picking himself up.

"No. Im allowing this world to make its own mistakes." Law then reached into his coat and pulled out a handle of his strongest bombs and threw them at Dolor. The blast flooded everything in light and sent him fly. Law's body made contact with something only to break through it, he then found himself back outside in the giant room. Dolor was below him seemingly writhing in pain from multiple bombs going of in side it.

Law landed and saw his sword stuck in the wall. He ran and grabbed it then he looked up towards the hole in the ceiling. Before he could do anything he felt the whole place start shaking and the roof began falling in. "Good they set off the bombs. Now time to get the fuck out of here." Using his immense strength he jump up then jumped off the wall towards a large falling boulder, he activated his semblance and began using the falling boulders as stepping stones.

When time restarted he was almost at the edge of the hole, he gave one last jump and embedded his blade into the the edge of the hole. He looked up and could see sunlight, he then heard a familiar roar. He looked down to see a very pissed off Dolor climbing the wall towards the ceiling. "Fuck." Law began climbing towards the top as fast as he could and was placing explosives along the way. The moment he got to the top and pulled himself over the edge he took of sprinting. He counted to ten before remotely setting off the bombs he placed. They were the highest grade explosives in his arsenal, one of which had a yield of .25 kilotons.

When the blast went off the ground beneath Laws feet began giving way which was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because it meant that they were burying that huge piece of shit under about a million tons of earth, it was bad because he was still in the area. He activated his semblance and halled ass as fast as he could, after his semblance ended he kept running jumping over boulder and tree that were falling. Everytime he looked back he saw the falling ground getting closer like in one of those old video games he played as a kid where you would run across a bridge and every time you took a step the ground gave way behind you.

He kept running for what felt like forever until the ground finally stopped. Law stopped and looked over the devastation. He fell to his knees. "IM ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He began laughing like a maniac. After a few minutes he calmed down and lit up a smoke, he took a drag then pulled out his scroll to call for pick up. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." He looked at his FUBAR scroll before sighing and chucking it into the distance. "I guess Im walking." He said before he started off in a random direction.

**With team GRIN**

The ride in the bullhead was quite, nobody was talking. Even Nick had turned off his music adding to the silence. Everyone was doing something to keep their minds busy. Iris was cleaning her gun, Gabriel was typing up a report of what happened seeing as he was now in charge do to the death of their professor. Nick was looking at a picture of his family. Rideat was the only one who wasn't doing anything, he just sat there on the ground cross legged in silence. They all stayed that way for a while until the pilots voice broke the silence.

"Attention students we are preparing to land. It seems that there was a situation while we were away so the landing bay is a bit crowded." After a few more minutes the ship landed and the door opened up to to people run around everywhere.

Gabriel decided to just ignore it and headed to the headmasters office followed by his team. The walk didn't take long, only about five minutes before they were standing in front of the door to Ozpins office. Gabriel knocked but before anyone could answer Rideat just push it open and walked in.

Ozpin was sitting behind his desk with a large stack of papers and Glynda was standing next to the desk on her scroll looking over a bunch of numbers. "Ah team GRIN your back." Ozpin said looking up from the papers.

"What happened here?" Gabriel asked.

"There was a breach and a number of Grimm got into the city. The problem has been taken care of and now we're just assessing the damage." Ozpin explained taking a sip of coffee.

"Wheres Law? He should be here to give his report." Glynda asked.

Team GRIN all looked down and except Rideat. He stepped forward and said with his fist clenched. "As of approximately four hours ago Professor Randle Law was killed in action. He died fighting what he identified as a Grimm Lord. He saved our lives."

**Another chapter down. Im pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. Anyway I'd like to take a second to beg you guys to leave a review, its what I live for, I write to hear what you all have to say, so be a pal and tell me what you thought. LATER.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Time for another chapter. Btw to who ever drives a yellow ford, your lights are on in the parking lot. Enjoy**

"Professor Randle Laws was killed in action. He died fighting what he identified as a Grimm lord. He saved our lives." Rideat stated flatly with clear anger and frustration in his voice.

Glynda's scroll fell to the floor as she heard this. "He's dead?" She mumbled to her self.

Gabriel stepped forward. "Yes I'm sorry. I've written up a full report as to what happened and sent it to your scroll headmaster."

Ozpin had his elbows on the desk and his fingers interlaced, his head was resting on them blocking view of his eyes. "I see, thank you for the report and Im glad your all okay. Your dismissed." His voice was low and filled with a mix of anger and sorrow. The four students began to take their leave and he turned to Glynda, there were tears running down her face.

"I... I should go." She muttered as she started walking to the door.

Once everyone had exited the room Ozpin stood from his desk and walked to the window. His fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed. "DAMMIT!" He yelled as he punched the window sending a web of cracks through it, which was impressive because it was six inch thick reinforced ballistics proof glass designed to stop armor piercing rounds.

Today was easily one of the worst days of Ozpins life. First he gets blamed for the breach and now this. He let out a tired sigh and pulled out his scroll with his nonbroken hand. After a few clicks he made a call he didn't want to. "Mr. Cruor, I have bad news."

**With Law**

"The next time I go on a mission Im bringing a back up scroll." He growled to himself as he continued to swim. After walking for a few hours after the explosion he came to the edge of the island. He spent a few minutes cursing and screaming because he forgot they were on an island.

So far he'd been swimming nonstop for about a day and was exhausted. Along side the swimming he was also forced to kill multiple aquatic Grimm who tried to take a bite out of him. Deciding to take a short rest he started floating on his back. "Now that I think about it maybe trying to swim across 80 miles of open sea wasn't my best idea."

After a few more minutes he began swimming again.

**With Glynda**

Glynda didn't understand why this was so hard. She'd only known Law for a short time and they only started dating a few days ago but this was so painful. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and hugging her pillow to her chest.

She had read the report earlier and was shocked to read that Vice was alive. She was happy to know that he had died protecting his students, but that didn't do much to dull the pain in her heart. She heard a small beep from her scroll and saw a message from Ozpin. After opening it she realized it was a message telling her about the funeral arrangements.

There was going to be a ceremony held in the main hall where all the students in beacon and visiting schools would be in attendance as well as any friends of Law's. After the ceremony they were going to bury a empty coffin with a few of his possessions and any farewell gifts. The coffin would be buried in a plot next to his wife and daughter.

Glynda began to tear up again as she read this.

**Back to Law**

"You guys have no idea how happy I am that you guys found me." Law said as he laid on the deck of a small ship that was passing by.

He heard a clicking sound and looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed at his face. From the side a fat man with a beard walked over and stood next to the man with the gun. "Sorry boy, but we be taking you prisoner. My guess be we can ransom you off, take him to the brig."

Law sigh. "Damn pirates."

**With Rideat**

"AHH YOU BASTARDS!" Rideat shouted as he used his metal arm to tear through an Ursai. After they had returned from the mission he decided to try and blow off some steam by putting a dent in the local Grimm population in the emerald forest. He was currently finishing of a group of Ursa Major that had been attracted by his anger and frustration.

After the last grimm fell he just stood there surrounded by the decaying corpses of a few dozen grimm. He fell to his knees and punched the ground. "Law you fucking idiot!" He yelled in rage. He'd never left someone behind to certain death before and he wasn't handling it very well, Rideat had never felt so helpless in his life. Even when his home was burning when he was young and he was trapped under a piece of burning wood he was able to pull himself out even at the cost of his arm, but now there was nothing he could do.

"Rideat." Came a soft voice from behind him.

"What do you want Blake?" He said in a tired voice.

Blake walked over next to him and sat down beside him on the ground. "Im sorry about what happened Rideat." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So am I." He replied flatly.

"Rideat. It wasn't your fault." She said causing him to flinch.

"Never leave a man behind. That what my old man always taught us, but here I am leaving one of his friends to fight a grimm god alone." He said in a low voice clearly trying to hold in his tears.

Blake pulled the boy in to a hug as he began to shake and sob.

**With Law again**

"Thank for the ride guys!" Law shouted behind him at the group of unconscious pirates whos ship was currently rammed into the shore. Law didn't know how to sail a ship properly so instead of waying anchor and taking a life boat he thought it would be easier to simply run the boat ashore.

"Now if Im correct then Vale should be that way." He said pointing to the right. "Or was it that way?" He asked himself looking to the left. "Screw it Im flipping a coin."

**With Cruor**

Cruor was handling the loss of his best friend the way he usually handled shit. Lots of alcohol. He knew he needed to sober up for the funeral tomorrow where he was suppose to give a speech about Law, but he didn't think he had the guts to put the bottle down.

Cruor sighed and took another swig. "Rest in piece you stupid idiot."

**Once again with Law**

"ONWARD BEAST!" Law yelled as he road on the back of a small nevermore that he was attacked by in the forest he spent all night walking through. He could see the sun rising on the horizon. Off in the far distance he could just barely make out the outline of Beacon Academy.

"At last my journeys end is in sight!" He shout dramatically as he stood on the back of the nevermore. The bird grimm then did a quick barrel roll causing him to fall of. Once he hit the ground and he picked himself of he shouted at the bird. "Well your service sucked anyway! Still beats Delta though." He then dusted himself off and began walking in the direction of Beacon.

**The Funeral**

Cruor stepped up to the podium overlooking the crowd of students and faculty. He cleared his throat and made sure his formal uniform was straight. "Randle Law was a lot of things, he was a skilled huntsmen, a brilliant scientist, a good friend, and a loving husband and father. As much as he would get on my nerves, I will always think one him as one of my closest friends and most trusted ally." Cruor took a deep breath. "Its not until now that I realize that Im the last remaining member of our old team. When we we're just a bunch of kids teamed up here at beacon so long ago we actually started a money pool on who we thought would live the longest out of the four of us." Cruor chuckled. "It turned out that everyone thought I'd be the first to go."

"Im remember us all talking about what we'd do with the cash if we won. Now all I can think of is how dumb we were. Randle Law did not live an easy life by any means, he lost his brother not long before he lost his wife and daughter, who were also my teammate and God daughter." Cruor stopped for a moment to get a hold of himself. "Law, wherever you are I hope your finally at peace and with your family."

Suddenly from within the crowd Rideat started laughing hysterically. "NO FUCKING WAY."

As he said this the doors to the auditorium opened widely and loudly as a figure covered in dirt sticks and leaves stepped through and carrying two swords drenched in water.

**A few minute earlier with Law**

"You know, when I designed this sword as a tool of mass destruction I never thought it would come in handy like this." Law said to himself as he used both of his swords to climb the side of Beacons cliff. He was still soaked to the bone from swimming across the giant lake in front of the cliff.

As he made it to the top and pulled himself over the edge he took a second to catch his breath. "Holy shit what I wouldn't give for a hot meal and a soft bed right now." He picked himself up and made his way towards the main tower when he noticed the place was empty accept for two guards standing infront of the main hall.

"Hey what going on? Where is everybody?" He ask one of the two men wearing armor that covered their faces.

"Shh." One of them said to tell him to be quiet. "There a funeral going on."

"Who died?" Law asked worriedly.

"Some Professor here apparently died on a mission. Theres a rumor going around that he was killed by a grimm lord." He said causing Law's eyes to widen.

"Oh dear, well this is gonna be weird." He said as he made his way towards the door ignoring the two guards telling him to stop. He took a deep breath before lifting his leg and kicking the door open, after taking a few seconds for dramatic effect he stepped into the mostly silent room. The only noise was the howling laughter coming from Rideat who was somewhere in the crowd.

As he walked towards the stage people began moving out of the way, letting him through. Once he got to the front of the room he sat down on the stage facing everyone with his legs hanging off the edge. He looked at Cruor who was staring at him with his mouth open. Law motioned for the mic which Cruor who was still in a daze of sorts handed to him.

Law let out a sigh and held the mic in front of him. "Before I start I'd like to ask team GRIN to step forward." He said sounding very tired. Team GRIN stepped up to the front of the crowd all looking shocked accept Rideat who was still chuckling. Law stood up and walked towards them, he took a second to smile at them before he promptly punched each of them in the head. "DID YOU IDIOTS EVEN LOOK FOR ME?!" He shout as they each clutched their heads.

"Seriously, I've spent the last two days swimming across the sea, fighting pirates, killing grimm, traversing a practical jungle, and swimming across the lake before having to climb the damn cliff. I've spent so much time in water these past few days I considered finding a volley ball and making it my friend." He said chronicling his trek.

"Well teach in our defense you were fighting a giant grimm when everything exploded around where you were." Rideat said rubbing his head.

Before Law could reply he felt someone grab his shoulder and spin him around, Cruor then planted his fist in Law's face. Law held his jaw for a few seconds. "Good to see you to." He then looked up and saw Glynda, he smiled at her only to get punched again. "Why does everyone keep hitting me?" He groaned holding his nose which he was pretty sure was broken.

Glynda then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Is this real?" She asked causing Law to grin.

"You tell me." He then leaned her back and kissed her deeply. All the students began cheering even though they probably were still trying to figure out what was happening. After a long ten seconds they pulled away and took a breath. "So what do you think?" He asked with a smile.

"Its real." She then kissed him again.

"Get a room you two!" Rideat shout to which Law responded with his middle finger while never breaking contact with Glynda.

**And there goes another chapter. Now that I've reached the end of season two I get to do whatever I want until season three comes out so look forward to some crazy shit. LATER.**


End file.
